Unjustified Worries
by Aoiki Moon-chan
Summary: She was used to public schools in Minnesota. But when her father decides to relocate himself due to the flood in the southern area where she lived, with everything to lose she was forced to go with her father anyway and restart her life all over again.
1. The Sky is Falling

**Unjustified Worries**

**Written by: **Aoiki Moon

...

_**A/N**_: This is just a fun story, I'll see if I should upload the second chapter or not, it all depends on your reviews I suppose. This story really has no plot line actually, I did this to kill time… but yes have fun reading.

...

...

**Summary:**

A public school in Minnesota was where everyone, at least, respected one and another. Once she entered the grounds of her new high school in Colorado, every little thing was big and everyone talked about them. Anything bigger than that… well, let's just say, the main character had never been traumatized so much in her life. How can she start over with nothing to begin but a measly uniform for her private school?

How can she develop survival skills at her age? Well, if she wants to survive a school that always gets into everyone's business and the majority always gets their way… she'll have to basically rely on her natural skills in her bloodline in which her parents had almost lost their lives in the Vietnam War. Using these, yet to discover, abilities will she successfully get her diploma and her family to move back to Minnesota or will she drop out first, due to the pressure from each of the student gives on every student?

...

...

**The First Obstacle: **The Sky is Falling

'_Here I am… at this private school… what was it called again? Right… __**Lawson River High**__… Really why, of all people, why did my father decides to move out of the blue, just like that! Fast and clean…'_ she thought to herself. She turned to her right, seeing a small pond and looked at herself in the reflection. Her hair was slightly brown but more to the black and had some lighter brown highlights on her. Her hair was down and reached to her lower back. She had a white blouse with a black vest on and black and white plaid pants on. White and black were the colors that showed that you're a sophomore. Baby blue and violet meant you were a freshman. Green and yellow meant you were a junior while the red and blue meant you were a senior. She sighed, going to her class would probably be a better choice than to stick around and be late on the first day of the school year.

"Move _**it**_!" a girl who had short blond hair and green eyes pushed her and fell to the ground while some more of her other friends was hurrying along with her. She caught a glimpse of their colors and knew that they were juniors.

"Where's the _sorry_ part?" she said to herself and got up, "You damn women." She pouted and continued her journey to her first class of the day. "Man! I didn't do anything yet it's a bad day already! How much fun can this day get?" she asked herself sarcastically.

"Pardon me!" another girl was running from behind her. Luckily she dodged the charging girl who had black hair with two short pigtails that's been braided and blue eyes that made her look nothing like Asian and noticed she was a sophomore like her. She kind of smiled; maybe her day wasn't so bad after all. She got to her locker and put her lunch in it and left, locking her locker twice before leaving.

'_Man… is it just me or am I missing something, this school… seems so empty…_' she sighed but shook her head and walked. She had finally gotten to her first hour and opened the door, seeing that nobody was almost in there. She was a bit surprised but went up to the teacher, who was writing some things down on her desk. "Excuse me, do we have assign seats?"

"Oh no honey, take any seats you like." The old female teacher said, not looking up at her. She shrugged and looked around the room carefully. There were tables, no desks and five tables across. She didn't want to sit too far away from the door and didn't want to sit too close to the front. She looked at the back and smiled, _'Okay, I'll just sit at this last seat in the first row…'_

Before she knew it, kids were coming in at the last minute of the bell. "I can't believe Kai accepted her proposal into going out with her!" Shouted one of the females that came in late with the others. She had short blond hair and was facing front of the board with another female next to her who had medium long red hair up to her shoulder blades, agreeing with the blonde.

"I know man! Like, what's the gist?!" said the red-haired female went. Everyone picked a seat and the room grew louder and louder. There were a mixture of males and females from all over the grades. She looked at her schedule and her first hour was, **_Communication Skills_**. She sighed deeply and slumped down to her desk as the teacher commanded for attention. Before the teacher could start, these two junior males came in with an angry look and went to the back.

"Always late aren't you two huh Mr. Valkov and Mr. Kuznetsov?" they both waved their hands at the teacher and came up to the two male freshmen who looked up to them strangely. The two male freshmen were in her table and one more freshmen female all looked at them.

"_Move_, or do you want us to move all of you?" said the lavender-haired junior.

Everyone at the table looked at each other and back to them. The two males decided to move since they didn't want to bring trouble to the two females.

"Anyways, as I was speaking…" the old female teacher said, "Welcome to my class, _**Communication Skills**_. Unlike last year, you were able to pick your groups." Everyone smiled, "this year, I'm going to change that. Whatever table you're sitting at will be your new group!" Everyone complained at her.

'_Thanks goodness! I wouldn't know how to approach these people on the first day of school!_' she thought.

"You're first assignment is getting to know your group mates because they will be your group for the rest of the class. You have the whole hour to do so. Any questions?"

"I do! Can I change tables now?" the same complaining blond girl asked.

"_**No**_. Anymore? Good, now get started. I'm expecting written reports on your group. That's also how I check to see if you're here or not." She left the class to themselves and soon everyone was talking among themselves at their own tables.

"So, what's all of your names?" the freshman girl asked. Her hair was somewhat dull blond that is tied up into a high ponytail and had a nice shade of blue eyes. "I'm Ashley Whitener." She said, writing down what she said on a piece of paper.

"Chia Yang." The Asian said. "C-H-I-A. Y-A-N-G."

"Got it, thank you." She smiled and nodded at her, now looking at the two juniors.

"Urg… Tala Valkov. My friend here is Bryan Kuznetsov. Never mind, gimme **that** paper." He wrote down the names and flipped the paper back to her.

'_**Jerks**__ aren't they?_' Chia thought to herself and sighed.

"Anyways…" Ashley continued, "Favorite color? Blue. You guys?"

"Same here." Tala said, rolling his eyes.

"Grey." Bryan quickly stated.

"Violet." Chia went after Bryan had finished his.

"Favorite animal?" she thought. "I'll have to say cats."

"Why are we doing this anyways?" Bryan asked, rather snappishly.

"Because the teacher said so…?" she said, "What about you, Chinese girl?"

'_I ain't no Chinese to begin with, __**bitch**__._' She rolled her eyes, "Get my name right." She glared, "and I prefer _foxes_."

"Will do." She nodded, "Sorry. I forget easily…" she laughed nervously. "What about you boys?"

"_**Foxes**_ eh?" Tala looked at her rather seductively, "Didn't know Chinese people like them. I thought they prefer horses _or_ bunnies…"

'_Does it __**look**__ like I'm Chinese, asshole?_' she thought to herself angrily. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble." Chia said, rather calmly.

"Yeah, I know huh?" Ashley said.

" Well, I guess wolves for me." Tala leaned the back of his chair hard.

"Falcons." Bryan leaned on his left hand and looked away, sighing hard.

"Okay… what else…?" she thought. "Least favorite animals?"

"Spiders." Chia quickly went, trying to avoid getting call '_Chinese'_ when really she's not. Even if she tells what ethnicity she really is, no one knows about it over here anyways.

"Mouse for me…" the white girl said, writing both answers down.

"What? Really?" Chia was astounded.

"Yeah! They're just so…. _**Eww**_!" she shivered at the thought of them.

"Hah… none." Tala said, "Same goes for Bryan."

"Got it." Ashley said, "Crush?" She looked at everyone. "I guess I'll say… Kai."

"No one." The rest of the group said. Ashley looked at them all disbelievingly.

"What? Really? How sad." She said, writing down their answers. "Even you? C-Chia…?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Not even the hottest guys at this school?"

"Nope." She said flatly.

"Kai's the hottest, you know _that_ right?"

"Yeah." She then thought, '_I don't __**even**__ know who's considered __**hot**__ at this school, even though it's a new year for me and her too… who's __**Kai**__ anyways? Man, am I __**slow**__ or what? I'll just have to play along…_' she smirked at herself mentally.

"But you don't even have the slightest crush on him, do you?" she asked her carefully.

"Less competition for you. That way you can get his heart faster." Chia said, nodding at her direction.

"Oh, thank you for the thought." She smiled brightly. "And you two don't even have the slightest crush on the hottest girls at our school too?"

"Not even a bit." Both of them said, keeping on a straight face.

"Hm," Ashley went nervously, "Okay… favorite food?"

"Pizza." Tala went ahead of Bryan who only gave him a flat look.

"Hot Seafood Curry." Bryan said.

"Water." Chia stated it if was as though obvious.

"Water isn't a food." Tala said.

"It goes through your stomach. Unless give me the definition for food."

"Point taken." Tala said awkwardly.

"Interesting…" Ashley said, "I guess ice cream it is for me."

"Are we done yet?" Bryan asked rather angrily.

"I guess… since we're like the only group who's taking this seriously." Ashley admitted and stood up to give the paper to the old woman.

'_Arg… my group is so stupid. One member is delusional, anger freak… guess Tala's okay… somewhat._' Chia leaned against her right hand and saw that Tala was looking at her direction. Curious she turned behind her to look at what he was looking at. But nothing was there and she actually had the courage to ask him. "Got a problem to dicuss about? I _could_ help." she glared at him. Tala chuckled, looking at her hard.

"You wish that I have a problem with _**you**_." He said almost too sexy for her. Which Chia totally didn't get what he was trying to say at all; she was always slow to being with.

"So you _**do**_ have a problem. It's even with me too." She nodded at him, "Too bad. I _don't_ wish." She sneered at him. "I _know_. Sad really, I don't even _**want**_ to know." She looked away, pouting.

"You _are_ Chinese right?" Tala asked her. Chia's eyes snapped at him, making him smirk. "Know a Chinese guy name Ray?"

"_As if_." She rolled her eyes, getting real tired with the whole Chinese thing.

"I'm back!" Ashley said, breaking the mood. "So what were you guys talking about?" she sat down and looked at the trio. "Something _good_ right?" her eyes were full of excitement.

"Boring as daytime." Chia scoffed. Tala chuckled at her comment while Bryan couldn't help but leave a smirk on his face.

"Wow, how boring." She said rather sadly. "Oh! Guess what I heard!" Ashley shouted rather excited to her group. "I heard that the principle will actually let everyone make their own clubs and submit it to him so that he knows it wasn't just created out of thin air!"

"Huh…" the three went.

"I've always wanted to make a club but I don't know what to base it on… help me, will you guys?"

"I guess…" Chia uncertainly went, looking at the boys.

"Oh! Then us four can be in this club! It'll be fun!" she clapped her hands rather happily.

"God, _no_ way." Bryan looked at her doubtfully.

"Rules said _everyone_ have to join at least one club." Ashley said. "Unless you're going to join the football team or something…"

"Kai and us won't be in any sports this year." Tala said, "We figured we should join something relaxing."

"Something relaxing huh?" Ashley rubbed her chin with her index finger.

"Stupid rules…" both Bryan and Chia mumbled to themselves but heard each other's comments. They looked at each other and looked away.

"How about a club that adores sceneries?" Ashley wondered.

"_**Delusional**_." Chia quickly said, "Would people actually want to do that hours long, _**24/7**_?"

"Good point." She went, now thinking harder for her new club.

"Like your reasoning." Tala told Chia.

"Thank you." She said, almost frustrated happily.

"Hey Tala," the same blond woman came over with her red-haired friend and tried sitting on him. The red-haired would do the same thing to Bryan too but she didn't want to be thrown out by him even though he was hot too. "I really want to be in your group. Kick these girls out for us, will you?" she cooed at him.

"Too bad, we already turned in our paper." He said, taking her arms that was around him off. "And you should get back to your group too, Christina."

"Aw, but Lily and I came _all_ the way over here just to be in your group. Can't you do anything and talk Ms. Keller out of this mess?" she tried to wrap her arms around him again and Tala keeps unwrapping it.

"Deal's a deal." Bryan said to her meanly, "Who told you to be in this class this year anyways?"

"It's not like we could've done it in freshmen or sophomore years anyway. Stupid counselors…" Lily mumbled.

"Ms. Candles, Ms. Rambow! Back to _your_ group!"

"Damn!" Christina swore and both she and Lily went back to their original table.

"I wonder if Kai likes women like that too…" Ashley thought out loud.

"Absolutely _**not**_." Chia said, dismissing her at that thought. Actually, she just can't stand women like them.

"Why not?" she wondered, offended. Tala and Bryan looked at her with wide eyes.

"Do you really think you'll survive what _**that**_ kind of tactic? Besides, Kai seems more of a _gentlemen_ who would actually date a girl who _knows_ self-respect." Chia said. '_As if I know him anyways._' She laughed to herself amusingly silently.

"You really think so?" she looked at Chia and back to the two boys who looked away. "Alright then, it's final. I'll confess to him my love when he ends the relationship with Yolanda." She smiled happily.

'_Must be the girl who confessed to him her love this morning… oh wait, was __**that**__ why I was pushed to the ground? Damn-asses…_' she cursed the two women. '_Oh wait, that Christina and Lily __**were**__ those girls who pushed me. Damn bitches…_' she glared into think air and sighed rather harshly.

"How do you know Kai is like that anyways?" Bryan asked her, curiously.

"Why do you want to know? You're his friend." Chia said, giving him a weird look, "Unless…"

"Very funny." He said rather dryly. "I mean it, really."

"I guess it's just how I feel. Wouldn't you get bored with people doing the same things over and over and over again?"

"Yep." Tala smirked at her, "Sad really. If only people were more like you, the world would keep spinning faster and make my day happier."

"Uh… thank you…?" she said, not sure what else to say.

"Anyways, back to my club!" Ashley said. "What's relaxing enough anyways?"

"Chess club…?" Chia went, after seeing the three shaking their heads she sighed. "Bryan's next." He was actually surprised to hear the Asian girl call him like that. No one really said his name in that kind of language except for his friends. Other people would always try to please him and not make him mad. But he's starting to think this Asian girl isn't so bad after all. Tala looked at them both and smirked, chuckling at Bryan because he knew that Bryan's starting to like her. It's a guy's feeling. He likes the new Asian girl also.

"No idea here, you Tala?" he went.

"Nope. Nothing here also. You?" he looked at Ashley.

"Uh… Chia?" she quickly said.

"If we're just going around in circles, why not just make a club that listens to people's problems instead? We all like sitting and listening right?" Chia sarcastically went.

"Ooh! I like that idea!" Ashley said happily, "You're going to be the vice president of this group!" she smiled happily at her. Chia looked at her, almost too disbelievingly.

"You're kidding right…? Please say that you _**are**_." She said to her.

"No, I'm dead serious. I'm so happy to have you're one of my members! You boys like the idea too?" they looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"Why not? I'll get the other guys to join too." Tala said, nodding.

"Yay! I should tell to my other friends to join also!" she thought happily at the thought.

'_What did I get myself into…? If I knew this was going to happen… arg, someone just kill me now…_' she thought frustrated and slumped to the table.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Ashley asked Chia.

"Girl," Chia started, looking at her, "You just don't know it yet."

"I-is that so?" she thought nervously. Chia just shook her head to herself as the bell finally rung she left without a word.

"I wonder if she's mad…?" Ashley thought to herself and left also with Tala and Bryan were behind her.

'_Who knows…_' both Tala and Bryan thought, looking at the Asian girl's way and followed the same path as her.

--

**A/N**: Please don't forget to review. But then again... I love reviews... eh, half-way. X)


	2. The Saddened Breeze

**Yachiru456: **Oh thanks for the review. As for your question, I haven't decided anything on that part since I've known Chia and been working on her character for quite a while, she would rather very much stay alone. But I hope to let the story evolve itself and let the Chia's emotions decide whom she wants to be with.

**5namida:** Oh, that's good to know. Thanks! I didn't really want to add that but I guess I did. I might've ticked someone off with her being Chinese though... but yeah.

_**A/N:**_ And for the others... well, thanks for reading to this far of the boring story. If you liked the other chapter... you may not like this chapter at all since I did something random but eh... let's just see what happens huh? Enjoy!

**The Second Obstacle**: The Saddened Breeze

**Written by: **_Aoiki Moon-chan_

"Finally… I got here…" Chia said, looking around the math room rapidly to choose her seat before it would be filled up soon. She quickly nabbed a seat in a corner by the windows that was at the opposite side of the door and had the last seat. After a minute some boys took some seats next and in front of her.

"Hey! I'm Tyson Granger! What's your name?" a navy hair and eyes boy started, looking at her with a wide grin.

"Chia… Yang…" she replied.

"And I'm Max Mizuhara, it's nice to meet you." The blond boy with blue eyes smiled brightly at her also.

"And I'm Kenny." The shortest boy there greeted her, "You can call me Chief."

"Hah…" Chia slightly bowed and gave them a small smile, "Same here…" she then turned and saw that the male teacher was writing something on the board.

"Are you new here?" Tyson asked, looking at her, "Because I don't remember seeing you here last year."

"Yeah, this is my new year here." Chia said.

"No wonder you looked lost when we came in." Max laughed, "Sorry but you really did."

"Yeah, and I know it so well too." Chia nervously laughed and sighed.

"Okay class, the bell had just ringed so pick your seats. Your first assignment, is to form into groups of three to six people because they will be your buddies until the end of the semester and group homework are worked within your buddies. After you have finished forming into your groups you had desired, don't forget to pick you're your group homework! It has to be done by tomorrow _**before**_ you come into class, you got it?" the students either nodded or gave him an answer and everyone was a busy finding member of three to six. Chia, on the other hand sighed completely and stood up, looking around to choose who to stick with.

"You don't want to be in our group, Chia?" Max asked her, looking at her with a smiled.

"Oh can I…?" she thought, "I would love to…" she smiled nervously and nodded.

"That's good to know, that way we don't have to change our seats your know." Tyson lightly punched her arm and smirked at her.

"I suppose so…" she sat back down, "to tell you the truth… I hate finding strangers to depend on because some people can't be trusted to do anything."

"I know what you mean," Tyson smiled at her slightly, "I know people who push all the work to others."

"I know." Max and Kenny went, agreeing.

"But rest assured, we're not like that." Max gave her thumbs up.

"I know you guys are dependable, you have _that_ look in your eyes." Chia smiled brightly at them, which cause them to blushed lightly at her comment and smile.

"Well, anyways, since we've finished forming our groups, I'll grab that homework of ours…" Kenny went, leaving to get the homework.

"So Chia," Tyson went, "What's your ethnicity background?"

"Eh…? Why?" she asked.

"Just wondering." He said, "Well, you look like half Chinese and half Korean…"

"_Really_? She looks Japanese to me." Max said, smiling at her.

"Uh…" she sighed slightly and coughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm neither of what you said…"

"Aw…" the two boys went.

"Are you… Mong then?" Kenny asked while Chia was taken by surprise by his comment and to see him back again.

"Well… Hmong, not Mong…" she smiled slightly.

"What's that? I've never heard of them before…" Tyson and Max went, thinking, "How did you know Chief?"

"I have a Asian friend who isn't the common Asians we see here in Colorado you see. She's Hmong from Wisconsin. Apparently a lot of these Hmong People in Denver is attending to another school… where that's what I heard anyways. So far my friend is the only Hmong around this school, so it seems…"

"Oh really?" Chia said, surprised. "I thought I was the only one attending here," she laughed nervously.

"Which country does this Hmong people came from?" Max asked, curiously.

"You see…" Chia went uncomfortable, "We have no country."

"How could you not have your own land?" Tyson asked, disbelieving it.

"Well, let's just leave it there." She said, gesturing Kenny to let her take a look at the homework. "…This is hard…"

"Let me see…" Tyson said, looking at the paper but his face grew blue instead.

"Is it that bad?" Max wondered.

"Technically, it is, but it's just a preview of what we will go into later in the chapter and later in the month." Both Tyson and Chia's head were down and both Max and Kenny tried to cheer them up.

"Well, now I'm just looking forward to is lunch now." Tyson said, smiling at himself.

'_Oh yeah… __**Lunch**__…_' Chia thought, rubbing her chin. "Where is your lunch located at?"

"Our is the same, both Kenny and Max." Tyson said, "We have our lunch Timeless Café, we have break first then we eat."

"Oh really…?" Chia said, "So I have lunch first then break… that's too bad… we can't work on the homework then…"

"Don't worry, we have fifth hour to do so. Let's meet up at the Main Library." Max said. Chia nodded slowly and smiled.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that." She took out her planner with her schedule and wrote down where to meet her group.

"Now that _that's_ over with," Kenny said, writing down the names on the paper, "Let's discuss about the work right now." Tyson slumped down to his desk and sighed. Soon the bell rang and the students packed their belongings and said their farewells. "We'll see you at fifth hour then Chia." Kenny nodded at her direction and she nodded back as a response. As they left she quickly stashed her planner into her messenger bag and left as well.

When she got to her next class, Global Studies, she stopped in her tracks as she saw Tala in her room. Her spirits fell and quickly dashed outside but Tala saw a glimpse of her and followed her. To his surprise it _was_ that Asian girl so he grabbed a hold of her wrist and smirked at her as she looked at him flatly.

"Global Studies?" he asked.

"Oh my, how did you know?" Chia said sarcastically and was soon dragged to the previous seat he sat. She was placed in front of him and she sighed.

"Hey, look at the bright side, we know each other and we will be in groups together again." He grinned widely at her as she slightly smiled back.

"Let's just see what happens," she told him.

"Yo' Kai!" Tala shouted at the doorway, seeing his two blue-toned hair friend with crimson eyes looked at his way. "I totally forgot you and I had this class together." Tala grinned again at his friend as he walked over and sat next to him at the back room. He eyed at Chia who only stared right back at him and glared. She turned to Tala and leaned on his desk with her arm on his desk. "This is… the new Asian girl of this school year…"

"You forgot my name huh?" Chia said, Tala laughed nervously but they both shrugged at the same time.

"She'll be part of our group Ms. Andes wrote on the board," Tala pointed at the board, both students looked at the board and read: _Form groups of 2 to 5 within five minutes, those will be your partners for all the projects we will be working on everyday_. "

"How _**nice**_…" Chia said, sighing.

"Tala," Kai whispered to his friend's ear. "Why do we have a stranger in our area, especially a _female_ in our group."

"You'll see someday." Tala reassured him as he poked her at her side of the waist and caused her to jump. She quickly stood up and glared at him, "Wow, did that hurt?" He said in a playful tone.

"I wonder." She said, still glaring at him. "And don't touch me," She said, sitting down but still had her glare on him.

"_Wah_, I'm so scare." He smirked at her. "Really, did it hurt? Tickled?"

"I don't know, why don't you try it out on your friend there." She shrugged. Tala looked over to Kai and back to Chia.

"Don't _even_ try." Kai glared at his friend.

"Oh well." Tala put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "So… how was your second hour?" Tala wondered out loud to Chia, who only pointed at herself and Tala nodded.

"It was okay… I guess… Math isn't something I look forward to." She admitted, thinking about it. "You?"

"Ah…" Tala went, smiling, "a junior class with not so much girls around is heaven."

"So right now is hell." She said, looking at him.

"No, you're an _exception_." He leaned in closer to her, which she backed away.

"Gee, I wonder _why_." She looked at him head-on.

'_I kind of see what Tala is getting at by letting her in… but I'm still lost either way._' Kai thought.

"Anyways," Tala sat back normally, "You have a boyfriend or anyone you're seeing?"

"Wh-what?" Chia flushed at him, "Why do you need to know?"

"Because wouldn't he be jealous to see you with me together?" Tala's eyes sparked with enjoyment after seeing he actually made her jumped.

"Ur, I don't know… I don't think so." She admitted. '_Well, I have no one right now so yeah, no jealousy there._'

"So you do have someone. Care to name him?" Tala leaned in loser to her again.

"No." she paused and thought about what to say next, "Because there _**is**_ no one."

"Don't worry, I won't jump at him or something." Tala assured her. Chia blankly looked at him and back to Kai.

'_Man, does he not trust me? Ooh… never mind this sounds like fun, I should make up my own boyfriend… who lives far away or something… a husband…_' she smiled slightly at Tala and tilted her head. "Fine, but I'm already engaged with a man about the age of my father already when I was little. He lives in Laos."

"No way, you're lying." Tala went, looking at Kai who only shrugged.

"Whether you believe it or not; your choice. If my ethic customs is too disturbing to think about, we can drop this topic." She smirked at him.

"That lucky bastard." Tala glared slightly, "But that's just wrong, you don't have to follow any of those silly traditions. We're in _America_!" Chia glared at him hard.

"I'm sorry if you're so Americanized, but do you not want to hang on to a part of your background that makes you who you are? I have to keep that part of me otherwise I _will_ be American instead of Asian American or whatsoever. Just because we're in America doesn't mean we have to let everything about your family history go." Chia said, "If you can't accept that part of me, or even the fact about being in American makes you American, just go on believing what you believe but I will remain what I believe in and that is, what makes me, _**me**_, to call myself who _I_ am proudly." Tala looked at her, shocked. Even Kai was speechless and saw the teacher was about to begin the lesson. Chia turned to the front and the three of them were silent the whole class time.

Soon the bell was ring with breaks and lunches starting. One hour of lunch, one hour of break.

Chia was opening her locker that she put her lunch in and grabbed it. She entered the Main Cafeteria like her schedule said but only to find not so many students had entered yet, and looked around to find a good place to seat and eat, _**alone**_.

"Hey…" Tala poked Bryan, who turned to him to see what was up after Bryan and Tala had just finished telling their friends about the club they should join. "Isn't that… that Asian girl in our first period class?"

"Is it?" Bryan turned around to see. And to his surprise he snapped over to Tala, "Yeah. So, what about her?"

"Let's _**invite**_ her over." He said excitedly.

"Invite _who_?" Kai asked them, Tala looked around the table and eyed at both of his friends wearily.

"You'll see!" he smirked, standing up and left.

"Who is he looking for?" Spencer asked Bryan who seemed to not care.

"The vice president of the club we'll be joining. It was her idea seeing our president couldn't decide what to choose."

'_The __**genius**__ eh?_' Spencer thought. "A girl right?"

"Yep…" Bryan nodded, and saw that two of his friends glared over to Tala who successfully brought her over to their table with her lunch and looked _mighty_ pissed.

"You guys, this is Chia Yang." Tala smiled widely at his friends. "That's Spencer Petrov. You've met Bryan and Kai already."

"Wow, someone in this school actually _**remembered**_ my name," she said flatly, putting down her lunch on the table and clapped her hands slowly. Kai and Spencer looked her at intently and back to Tala. "So if this was all you wanted to do, I'm outta here." She was about to pick up her tray but Tala pushed her down to the seat.

"Come on, this table _needs_ a lady around." Tala patted her shoulders that glared at him.

"Is that so?" she looked over to Kai and Spencer and to Bryan who looked away, angry with their friend Tala. "Nope, seems like your friends like it _women-free_."

"Don't worry about them, it will be so boring without anyone sitting with you isn't it?" Tala reassured her; "Oh is that Vanilla Pudding?" he looked and was about to grab it. Chia was surprised and grabbed it before he took it away to his side completely. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I should be saying _that_!" she exclaimed. Kai and the others looked at the Asian girl and their friend, fighting for the pudding. "Go find yourself one! I made it, I get to _eat_ it, jerk!"

"Oh really? You don't find _me_ handsome _enough_ to give me at least _**some**_?" he teased her, leaning in.

"_**As if**_!" she pouted at him, still struggling for her food. "Find your _own_ lunch!"

'_Interesting…_' they all thought. Tala smirked at her and licked her left cheek and she seemly let her pudding go, putting both of her hands over her cheeks and glared.

"W-wh-what did you just do!" she hissed at him who licked the spoon and the container of the pudding, "Ahh!" she pointed at him.

"Love me now?" he smiled at her. Chia was about to slap him but Bryan stopped her from doing so.

"Tala, stop teasing her." Bryan sighed. '_Really… what is up with him?_'

"_**Teasing**_?!" Chia growled at Bryan, "I'm going to show him what '_teasing_' is all about! Let me go!" she glared at him.

"Is that so?" Tala said, eating her pudding in front of her. "Try me."

"I _would_ if I _could_!" she snapped towards him. '_You damn bastard! I knew you had an ulterior motive when you invited me over here! My poor food is being eaten by this lecherous wolf!_'

"Don't worry, I'll buy you another one later after school." Tala said, putting her back down on the seat. "Man, you sure know how to make pudding. This is the bomb!"

'_After school…?_' they all thought.

"You _better_!" Chia pointed at him, gnawing her teeth. "Bastard."

"You know the more feistier you are, the more I can't help but love you more." Tala petted Chia's head; she quickly slapped it away and continued to eat her lunch. Bryan sighed and sat back down.

'_She's not that bad. Guess she can stay if…_' both Kai and Spencer looked at each other and nodded, '_Guess she's in. Having someone like her around isn't bad. I mean she __**is**__ different than other girls in this school._'

"So Chia, what brings you here to our school? Didn't like your old school?" Spencer went unexpectedly.

"Ch, my stupid father was just being stupid. I liked my old school enough to regret that I should have ran back home than follow him around." She chomped her sandwich angrily.

"Don't like this school already?" Tala wondered, eating the pudding.

"I've hated it ever since I met you." Chia snapped her eyes at him, "Don't forget to get me pudding after school or I'm going to kick your ass. A vanilla one, you got that?" she made her voice so dangerous that Tala leaned in to lick her behind the ear without any warning. His friends and Chia was shocked and Chia put her hand where he licked and was about to punch him until Tala grabbed both of her hands and grinned, "What? Don't believe me?"

"Why you…!" she jeered at him angrily.

"Stop teasing her already." Kai sighed. "Anyways Chia…" he looked at Bryan and back at her after seeing her calming down for his question and changed her seat to be between Bryan and Spencer. "Do you _**really**_ understand about _**us**_ four?"

"_Yeah_. So?" Chia inquired. '_Not that it would matter, I don't like keeping up with news… especially ones about schools. Then again, I think you're suppose to be the hottest boy around in this school… hm…_' She amusedly smiled to herself mentally but her face on the outside was still pissed at Tala.

"Tala's fans will be mad at you for treating him the way you did before." Spencer said, warning her, "_Aren't_ you scare?"

"Why _should_ I be?" she countered back, looking at him, "I'm _**not**_ one of them to begin with. Even _if_ I was, they would still be jealous and whatnot at me." She slammed her hand on the table, "and I would very much act that I am. Not just some asshole who wants to be loved and do whatever it takes to be accepted!"

"I see," he went, "So what do you not like about our friend Tala?"

"Wha?" they all went.

"Just answer the question." He flapped his right hand at them and to Chia.

"Ur…" she thought and looked at him, "I believe I have the right to remain silent about _that_ one." She said, eating her sandwich again.

"Then that must mean you _do_ like me." Tala looked over to her who snapped her body to him.

"Keep wishing." She glared and took a big bite out of her sandwich without looking at him at all. Tala laughed at her and continued his pudding as though nothing has happened between them at all. Just then, the three friends of Tala couldn't hold their laughter in and burst out laughing at the two. '_What now?_' she looked around her and shrugged, seeing that these people were weird anyways. "Oh, I have a question though." She went, seeing they were finally calming down, "For the fifth hour, we can choose where to study right?"

"Yeah, or if you have a place near here to rest, you can choose that also." Bryan said, looking over to her, "But you live at home right?"

"Of course. Living on campus is utter suicidal for me." Chia rolled her eyes. "But yeah, thanks for that confirmation…" she said, taking out her schedule.

"Can I take a look after you're done?" Tala asked, curious about her. She looked around and back to Tala.

"No." she said after writing some things on it. "Why do you need to look at it? We're obviously don't have anymore more classes together anymore."

"True." He told her, licking the last drop of the pudding.

"How come there's hardly anyone in here," she asked, now looking around the main cafeteria.

"It's a good thing," Spencer said, looking at her, "But I think it's because the people with first lunch has more privileges and higher grades gets to be in this lunch hour. But you can't switch lunchrooms that has been assigned to you anyways so…"

"I see…" Chia said, looking away. '_Nope, I did not get anything at all._'

"As long no one bothers you, is that not good enough?" Bryan went, looking at her firmly.

"That's heaven for me." She nodded, "But, no, since Tala here likes to bother me…" she glared slightly at him, "But whatever I guess… it's just him so far so yeah… I'm half way to my paradise." She nodded towards him again.

"What do you do in your spare time?" Tala wondered out loud. Chia just sighed at him and rubbed her chin, "Don't _**tell**_ me you like to chase around pretty and cute boys."

"As _**if**_!" she shouted at him and slammed the table, making other students looking at their table with curiosity.

"Sheesh, you'll bring out the tigers." Tala grinned at her slyly. She growled at him and exhaled hair and inhaling it again.

"For one thing," Chia toned her voice down at much more dangerous voice, "Don't take me like you kind of girls you've met. Two, when I see cute or hot boys; I would obviously not go up to them for a conversation." She told him seething him. "And what I do is obviously none of your concern, Tala. But I should also tell you this; I tend to draw whatever in my spare time while listening to music. You got that?"

"Y-yeah…" Tala slowly answered, "I got it…"

"And…" she went on, still keeping her tone the same but she stood up with a sorry face. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. I get wild when I'm excited or mad…" she rubbed the back of her head with a red face and grabbed her empty tray. '_Eh, not so much but this is what I get anyways..._'

"Leaving already?" Spencer asked.

"Well… yeah, I finished my lunch, I might as well take a look at the school…" she shrugged.

"Stay safe," Tala nodded towards her. "_Lover_. And… sorry about what happened in class…"

"I'll see you guys later…" she nodded but still had her glare at Tala hard one last time and left.

"Man, is she fun to tempt with," Tala said, looking at her with a wide grin.

"Dude," Bryan looked over to Tala, "She was about to snap all the way." '_And… class today? Oh yeah, Tala and Kai have Global Studies, I guess lower classmen have those kinds of classes too…_'

"But isn't that what we want?" Tala replied, looking at his three friends. "Isn't she just _what_ we needed?" they all were silent and saw that Chia was talking with another Asian group whom they all recognizes as Ray's group. _Ray Kon_.

"Hey, why were you over there talking to those Caucasians anyways?" the pink hair girl and gold eyes went.

"Do I know you…?" Chia asked, looking at her weird.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm Mariah Chan. This is Lee Chou and Ray Kon." She pointed, "And you are…?"

"Chia…" she said, sighing mentally. '_Ray eh? What did Tala say about him this morning to me…?_' she bit her lips and answered her. "Anyways, why so you even ask? We're just acquaintances."

"I see…" Mariah said, looking at Kai's group, "So does that also mean you're going out with one of them?"

"And what made you think that?" Chia rolled her eyes, "That's a absolute '_**no**_' because today is the first day of school anyways."

"But you-" Mariah was cut off of a boy named Ray who had long black hair and gold eyes. Lee also had medium length black hair and gold eyes and stopped her from any more conversations by holding her hand.

"That's enough." Ray nodded towards her; he then turned and looked at Chia who only gave him nothing more than a blank expression. "Sorry about Mariah's behavior,"

"Oh don't be." Chia told him, "I don't mind as long it's nothing personal."

"So…" Lee went ahead, "What club are you going to join?"

"None." Chia said, seeing their expressions she continued, "Because I was force to become a club's vice president… well not that it would matter things as much but I very much would not like to be a vice president."

"Oh…" the three Asians went.

"By any chance can you tell us?" Mariah asked her. Chia looked at her weird and thought about it for a second and shook her head.

"No," she crossed her arms and went on with the answer, "Because why do you even want to know? Care to tell me?" Chia eyed at her suspiciously.

"Well…" Mariah looked at her two friends who blushed slightly and faced in another direction. "It's a secret." She winked at her.

"Is that so?" she nodded at her and looked at the other two and shrugged, "Well, then mine is also." She smirked and took a step back. "Well, I should get going and you guys should finish lunch. I have some errands to run." She nodded at them and waved good-bye to leave.

"Oh well… there goes our chance…" Lee said, half smiling.

"Yeah…" both Ray and Mariah replied, looking at Chia's back that was walking towards the front entrance of the cafeteria.

"There's always next time _**boys**_," Mariah smirked at them, "Hope isn't _all_ lost."

--

**A/N**: Don't forget to review please! See, weird chapter wasn't it? Love you lots for reading!


	3. The Heated Voice

**Yume-Angel**: The chapter title in **Chapter Two** meant that Chia's wind/energy is being taken away emotionally step by step. Well, it was anyways. She's been always a hurricane, otherwise just windy. XD But since Tala commented about her culture, it reminded her one unpleasant thing that happened in the past. But yeah, maybe you should keep the titles in mind. LOL Thanks for your review.

**5namida**: I don't know, what _**are**_ they planning? LOL

**Annika Preminyer**: Aw, thanks a lot!

**Aki no Kaze**: I was wondering if I should and I did after reading your comment. X)

_**A/N**_: Oh yeah, I forgot to say this but still, I don't own Beyblade but I sure do love 'em! And thank you reading this far and being patient with me, I haven't really had the time to write and… I was busy playing Sims 2 on my laptop, no thanks to my older sis. XD Enjoy

…

**The Third Obstacle**: The Heated Voice

**Written by: **_Aoiki Moon-chan_

"Hey _Asian_ girl." Chia slowly stopped in her tracks and turned to see who called her since she was Asian and hardly people were around. "Hey, so you do know." She saw a white guy with dull blond hair and blue eyes. "Wanna eat together?" he saw that she turned away but he smirked and hugged her from the back side, "Come on, I promise you it won't be boring."

"Let me go asshole." She glared, struggling to free herself from his grasp.

"Enrique! So this was where you had been hiding! Huh, who's that?" a green hair boy asked, after finding his friend high and low.

"Don't tell me you're _snatching_ girls now?" a red head went, walking up to them slowly. "Whoa, you sure you can handle this Asian girl? She looks _**mighty**_ pissed." He said, seeing struggling like a beast.

"Let me go bastard!" she growled, glaring at Enrique only.

"Johnny, you should stay back then." Enrique smiled at his red head and turned to his green-haired friend, "And Oliver. I did _not_ hide, I was trying to catch up to my new girlfriend."

"What _**girlfriend**_?!" Chia snapped. Enrique ignored her and continued to drag her. "Let me go! When you release me you're going to have hell to pay!" she threatened him.

"I wonder _really_. I have _money_, I can easily put you away from this school." He smirked at her in victory.

"I _dare_ you to! I don't even like this school!" she shouted, "I would very much rather had died before I _**moved**_ here!"

"Whoa…" both Oliver and Johnny laughed.

"Dude, she beat you at that one." Johnny said, still laughing.

"But…" Oliver stopped laughing and his face was serious, "But she said she would rather had died, is she depress? Is she going commit suicide after you let her go…?" He thought.

"Hell yeah I will, I will write a suicidal note, telling about you three _**raping**_ me!" she snapped at them again.

"Let her go, Enrique." Ray's voice was right behind them and the three boys turned, seeing an angry Asian boy and his two friends.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Ray Kon?" Enrique said, "What's up?"

"I don't know why you're holding her like that and she saying you three are going to rape her…" Lee said, eyeing at Chia and right back to the three Caucasians also.

"We weren't going to rape her. Well, Oliver and I anyways." Johnny said, "Besides, she was just spilling out some things so who knows."

"Are you goin-" her mouth was covered by Enrique's hand; angry she shouted and struggled even more. Enrique too, had a hard time keeping her up in the air and with her kicking everywhere.

"Well, she doesn't belong in your group anyways Ray." Enrique smiled at the Asians wearily and was about to leave with his other two friends until Bryan showed up behind the Asians.

"Let her go, _Enrique_." Bryan glared at him.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?" he asked him playfully.

"No, but _**Tala's**_ girl." Bryan went on which got everyone's attention on him, "Tala was trying to find you, you know." He looked at Chia as he walked up to them and Enrique finally let her go since the thought of the Asian girl stuck in his mind and was about to be attacked viciously by Chia until Bryan held her.

"Let me go _**Bryan**_, I'm gonna kill him!" Chia shouted angrily. "I _said_, let me go."

"Easy there, _**fox**_." Bryan said, which she looked at him weird and still struggled, "You might as well follow me to find Tala, he was really excited for me to come get you, you know?"

"I would rather kill Enrique right now than to be bothered by Tala!" she snapped, "h-hey! Let me down!" she shouted as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"You can _complain_ to Tala later."

"Oof! Damn it blond boy! You got lucky today! Next time _**I**_ see you, you're good as dead!" she shouted loudly as she could since Bryan was walking pretty fast.

'_Why can't you just be quiet?_' Bryan thought, luckily, she was quiet so he got curious and opened his mouth. "What's wrong _now_?"

"N-nothing…" she said, feeling herself fuming, "You can let me down now…" Bryan stopped and let her down, and saw that her face was red. "W-what? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, glaring at him. She stopped blushing and turned, "Anyways, you said something about Tala…?" she inquired.

"_Oh yeah_." Bryan said in another language she didn't quite catch and turned to his left, "Follow me. We're going to take a little detour."

"Y-yeah…" she said, following him, "I've just wondered but what's your ethnic background anyways? Well you and the others…"

"Interested?" he asked, she replied with a nod. "We're all Russians."

"Is that so…" she smiled a bit, "That's cool. Which Part? Europe or Asia?"

"Asia. You? I know Tala said you're Chinese, but is that really the case?"

"No." she rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I'm Asian, you're Asian, that's all there is to know." She rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry but my ethnic background is so sealed up, you wouldn't know also. But I heard there was another girl here with the same background though…" she thought.

"Wow, only one huh?" Bryan rose up an eyebrow. They both stopped in front of the boy's locker room. "We're going through here."

"It's nice to know you think of us as equals but I'm still a female." Chia said sarcastically.

"I would never think of us as being equals in the first place." He smirked, amused by her comment. "Just follow me." She sighed but nodded. When they entered there were only two boys in there, just talking. As she went past those two boys, they gave Bryan and the Asian girl a weird look but the two of them ignored them and continued on with their journey. "Through here…" he pointed to a door that seems to be a dead end.

"You're friends are in a _**closet**_?" she wondered out loud. Bryan laughed but shook his head.

"Are you an idiot?" he asked, opening the door and revealed it was a gateway to the outside world. But this part of the school field she hasn't seen yet and went out, with Bryan following behind her.

"Oh, so this is the main _gateway_ to another world." She said, looking around. She turned to Bryan and saw that he turned to his right and followed him. '_Man, that stupid Tala, ruining my time with that blonde._' She gnawed her teeth and sighed mentally. '_Guess it can't be helped, after all… wait, after all what? Stupid girl. I should have kick his ass before I left!!_' she shouted to herself mentally. She then bumped into Bryan who stopped in his tracks, she moaned and she rubbed the pain off her forehead and looked, seeing his friends were looking at her strangely.

"Yo, you okay? Did you not hear us or something?" Tala wondered to her who only gave them a flat expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I _was_ listening." She said, shrugging. '_Like I had the time to listen to you people when I have my own problems to kill._' She glared and crossed her hands at Tala, "Anyways, what do you want? I was busy killing somebody." She said, eyeing at his motions.

"Is that so?" he smiled at her and walked up to her. "Come over!"

"Over _**where**_?" she said, looking at the surroundings which was just a plain field with some trees and there. But when she looked further away, she noticed that there were areas that the trees had densely covered up the area.

"Where else _**can**_ you go?" he smirked at her, "Here! This is our hide out, nice isn't it?"

"Secret base?" she thought out loud, "I don't know. Since when I was part of this group?" she went. "And the reason is not that: _**I am your girl**_!"

"Oh? So you did think of that." Tala grinned at her even harder. She was about to say something but he lightly pushed her down to sit with the other boys who had sat down. "You worry too much."

"No I don't." she rolled her eyes, "If I did worry I would've done something even more weirder, don't you think?" As Tala and Chia went on; Kai, Spencer, and Bryan had their own conversation.

"What is that Tala thinking anyways?" Spencer sighed sadly at his friend.

"Apparently, I think he fell in love with her." Bryan said it if it was obvious enough. "Because this and that." Kai only nodded, agreeing.

"Still, this is bad if she tells this place to those other fans if they force her in a corner, isn't it?" Both Kai and Bryan froze but after a minute Bryan smiled a little.

"I doubt it, she seems to know how to take things as they go. _**What goes around, comes around**_, as the saying goes." The two friends gave him a blank look and heard, finally, Chia complaining about how Bryan took her away from the blond boy. She was literally screaming at him how she wanted to kill him.

"What happened?" Spencer went.

"Enrique was about to rape her." Which caught all of the people's attention, including Chia herself.

"He, _what_?!" Tala glared.

"Or so I heard anyways." Bryan shrugged, "why don't you go ask Chia?"

"Pft, I only said that out of a whim. Although who really cares, he seems like the kind to do so anyways." She glared, crossing her arms again.

"Is that so?" Tala smirked, along with the other boys and laughed. "So, you really hate this school."

"Eh." She replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Spencer wondered, looking at her who only looked away.

"Huh, who knows." She sat down and looked up to the sky, "I do really hate this school… because it's weird. No, it _is_ weird but hey. Every school is weird anyways." She said, "Why do you people love this school?" she smirked at them who only looked away, mad.

"I absolutely hate this school too." Tala said, "My parents, like these guy's parents, made us come here because supposedly this school is for the rich kids and wants us to attend to rich schools. The usual."

"Sure, whatever the _usual_ mean to me." She rolled downhill and stretched, "Hey, this place isn't half-bad." She smiled slightly but she had her back turned to them.

"Well, whatever." They boys chorused.

"Just a thought though," Tala said, making her turn. "What did Ray want with you? Care to tell me _lover_?" she glared hard and snapped her body in another direction.

"I don't know. I don't even remember how he looked like." She truthfully went, "It probably wasn't important anyways."

…

Fifth hour was finally starting and Chia was slowly walking around in the library on the first floor for quite awhile now. There was nothing interesting in her fourth hour, English class and quickly forgotten all about it when she entered the library. She nervously thought that maybe the school had a couple more libraries than it should've and there weren't many people on the first floor. It was only after 20 minutes after walking she discovered a staircase that lead to the second floor. "Damn it all… there's like 5 to 10 minutes left…" she glared and continued walking until she discovered her group mates was sitting and talking. "I'm so sorry!" she said, running up to them.

"Don't worry, where were you anyways?" Tyson said, showing her the work was already finished.

"The lower library. I didn't see the staircase and why didn't one of you guys came to find me too, man." She said, slumping down to an empty chair.

"Sorry, we just assumed that you knew where the Main Library was…" Kenny said, not looking and paying attention on his laptop.

"Sorry! Next time I won't be late." Chia told them apologetically. '_Whatever bastards, you didn't waste time to try and find me, so then __**I**__ should happy that you did all the work jerks. Oh well, at least I got up here at the very least._' She thought bitterly. "Okay whatever, I won't care if you guys don't care then." She glared slightly at the three boys, "If you don't like having group work with me then why did you even suggest that we should be in the same group?"

"Ah well…" the three trio looked at each other and back to her who was getting pissed.

"Sorry we just thought you would turn up sooner or later." Max nodded towards her way.

"Sure, _**at**_ the _**last**_ minute." She growled, "You know what?" she stood up, still having her glare on at them, "I'm out of here then. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow." She stomped her way out of the Main library on the second floor of the library, leaving them speechless and headed to her locker.

"Uh, what just happened?" Max and Tyson looked over to Kenny.

"Apparently she is mad at us now." Kenny said, typing his fingers away at his laptop.

Just as Chia almost left the school grounds with a scowling face Tala caught up with her somehow and threw his right arm over her neck with a smile. "Sup girl? You left without me and we have our club to attend to later… don't we?"

"Did Ashley say what room was approved to us yet? No." she said in angry voice, "And me leaving you? I'm not you're girlfriend nor are you my boyfriend." She rolled her eyes.

"Did you forget that I owe to a pudding today?" he smirked at her, "And it's good to know you thought I was your boyfriend." Chia quickly removed his hand away when he patted on her head and walked faster.

"Come on, you don't want that pudding anymore?" he thought out loud. "Or did something happen?" he asked, making her stop in her tracks.

"As _**if**_ anything happened." She growled angrily, "Fine! Give me my pudding!" she turned to glared, as Tala was expecting her to be but she gave him a small smiled. "Hurry up!" she scoffed and continued down the road. Tala slightly smiled and dragged her in the same path to a café that sells unexpectedly good puddings.

"Where are we going?" Chia asked, annoyed by his dragging.

"_**Timeless Café**_." He said, "Right there." He pointed to a building with somewhat of an old-fashion looking building from the 1800s in Europe. "I love this place, it has good food. I can't wait for you to see the inside." He smirked. "Come on." Chia sighed but followed him to the café and saw that it was huge on the inside, not a lot of people were around and the theme, from the looks of it to Chia, was the medieval times.

"Huh, how nice to know you like boring action." Chia replied, finding a place to sit down and still looking around. It was actually a very nice place. There were a lot of chandlers and the walls were stones used for castles, as she recalled from movies. The tables weren't round but of squares and rectangles. The chairs looked worst, didn't seem like a comfortable chair but she sat down anyways, surprised that it wasn't rough and hard to sit on. Quite comfortable; she smiled at Tala who was already ordering and her thoughts to herself for a set amount of time. She leaned on the table and rested her head on her hand.

'_Why… did I have to get so worked up to those three… Stupid boys._' She glared mentally at Kenny, Tyson, and Max. '_Well… maybe because… because… they remind me of those lousy friends too… this school, I really do hate this school… but I guess I have friends here already… well mainly Tala since I haven't got a chance to talk to others… and Ashley seems like a nice person too if I exclude her from being too naïve of everything…_' she sighed and leaned back. '_It's not that this school is worst like my old school… maybe… maybe all I need is-_' she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts until Tala patted on her shoulders with a weird smile.

"Sorry, did I interrupt you with your thoughts? You seemed angry." He softly patted her head and sat next to her. "I'm sorry if I've been bothering you."

"Oh, don't be." Chia said sarcastically to him, "As long it's nothing personal I don't care what you do." She told him as he smiled at her.

"How funny." He looked away and turned back to her with a grin, "So wanna go out then? It's nothing _personal_, right?"

"Like that will get me." She sneered at him, "Besides didn't I say I already have someone to get marry?" she asked him amusedly.

"Then," he closed his eyes for a moment and opened them and looked into her eyes. "Dump him and come with me." For a second she almost slapped him but she thought otherwise. Tala was still looking at her without blinking but Chia was tired of having staring contests so she turned, seeing the order Tala placed had came.

"Keep wishing." She told him, grabbing her pudding and her cola as Tala had his couple slices of pizza and his Pepsi and spend the whole time with silent.

…

**A/N:** Hey peeps, don't forget to review! I hope you enjoyed it, I'm still writing Chapter Four so it may take awhile since… I'm slow. X)


	4. Why Did The Fox Go Down?

**A/N**: Yes yes, it's been awhile.... LONG while and I'm sorry for the VERY very VERY slow update so forgive me. I didn't feel like typing this story (because originally I wanted to put up whatever and didn't even expect for any reviews at all) but since I want to make a sequel anyways, I might as well make this one a sequel later. Even though I like to have fun with this story with the main character and maker her as real as I can get her to be, I still don't know if Chia Yang can be real or not in Beyblade. Anyways, the story is for the fun of life, I'm not serious with this one so.. yeah, again, sorry for the LONG wait. Blame me....??

**5namida**: Origianlly, it was suppose to be a little romance... _____ but now I'm seeing it IS turning to a romance story... =___= ...we;ll see how it goes though... hehehehehe

**Aki no Kaze**: haha, thanks.... although I try, things are hard to come up with funny things since I am never a funny girl. =) but I hope this chapter is still enjoyable, even though it is... kinda boring... although I like a bit of it... anyways... ____ yes, enjoy, I'll try to make the next chapter better for you...~

**Yume-Angel**: Love triangle??! It might even be a square... hahaha, um... yeah, originally it was suppose to be something to something...... but hm........

**Rika-Zurnat0**: haha.. thanks, I was just... in the mood to type anything down for Bryan to say since, that's the kind of person I'm seeing from Bryan. =3 the name of the club hasn't been decided yet, but sorry if that was confusing you... ______ my bad and I'm sorry for that.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Beyblade in any way of shape and form, I'm an fan, just like anyone else. enjoy~

...

**The Fourth Obstacle**: Why Did the Fox Go Down?

Chia yawned hugely as she walked into her first class of the day of the second day of school. She was about to put her lunch she made this morning into her locker until she somehow bumped into an person whom she didn't quite recognized but seemed familiar with. She looked up and saw a boy who had red hair and blue eyes looking at her strangely as she too, to him also.

"Do I know you?" Chia asked him, slightly glaring since he was staring at her for quite some time now. "If you have no business with me, move. I have to get to class." He nervously moved and sighed.

"Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes anyways." He said, not looking at her. "And yes, I do remember you. Don't _you_ remember me?" he wondered, annoyed. She walked around him in circles and lightly tapped her chin.

"It's true that you _do _seem familiar," she said, thinking harder now. "But since you're not on top of my head I'll let my memories flow in later… _**during**_ class." She walked away as he turned the opposite way also when she was gone of his sight.

"How could she _not_ remember the '_Great McGregor_' of this school?!" he fumed and stomped his way to his original destination before bumping into the girl Enrique had previously supposedly trying to take '_Tala's girl_' away from him.

Chia turned to her _**Communications Skills**_ room and noticed that no one was in there yet, even the teacher also. She looked around and saw that the boy she had bumped into was probably right about having 20 minutes of free time before class started. "Okay, great. Now what do I do? Going for a walk is just wasting my energy. Who knows if the floor is clean and I do not have anyone to talk to or whatever right now." She crossed her arms and leaned on a blue painted locker and glared at herself. '_And here I am, __**talking**__ to myself because no one is even alive around here. Or maybe I'm at a dead area…_' she rubbed her chin and thought about the possibilities about her isn't in the right place to be socializing with other people. "Oh well, this has got nothing to do with me anyways. Either I go and waste my energy on walking to nowhere or me sitting on this filth and wait like a good girl." She went sighing, frustrated.

"Ms. Yang, it's nice to see a student who came this early to class." Chia turned and saw that her teacher, Ms. Keller, had said right at her right and turned.

"Good morning Ms. Keller." Chia smiled slightly, trying to be polite.

"Well darling, come on in." she said, unlocking the door to the room. "Oooh, aren't you just excited about what we will do today?"

"Well, I don't know about that." She nervously said, '_I don't want to see Tala's face first thing in the stupid morning._' She mentally cried and followed Ms. Keller to her room and to her table, just doodling as time passes by. She then noticed Ashley coming in rather early than yesterday, but more slowly and a gloomier face. "You okay… Ashley?"

"Y-yeah…" she nodded, smiling at her. "It's nothing really…"

"Is that so?" Chia nodded to her and picked up a piece of paper that she previously just doodled and showed her, "How do you like this as a banner for the club?"

"W-what? I didn't know you can draw!" she smiled, taking a look at the paper and saw that it was slightly a rough sketch of papers popping out of an opening box. Ashley smiled brightly and laughed, "I think this is a good idea, Chia!! It's like we're doing a lot of problem solving!"

"Oh." Chia replied slowly, looking away thinking to herself. _'I was just drawing randomly… I guess that works too then.'_ Chia thought to herself strangely. "Okay then…good to hear that you like the idea. But whatever…" she rolled her eyes as she saw Christina and Lily with angry faces and sat down on their table. '_Great, second day of school and it seems like it's already halfway in the semester._'

"Chia…?" she heard her name and snapped out of her head and looked up to Ashley as she recognized it belonged to her.

"Yeah?" she asked her white friend slowly, "What is it?"

"Um… never mind." Ashley laughed at her nervously and looked away. Chia stared at her for quite a while until she noticed that the silence between them was easily broken when the whole class came in. "It's gotten loud huh?"

"It's a class of 40 after all." Chia slumped down on her arm to keep her awake and pay attention to the teacher. Again, both Tala and Bryan came in late and Ms. Keller angrily threw a fit about tardiness.

"Now," Ms Keller went after calming herself down, "I am so excited because, we have a fun project to do today!" Many of the students groaned but Ms. Keller ignored them and continued. "This will be a five days project; you will be presenting it on Tuesday or either Wednesday. You've got that?" as the students mumbled the teacher went on. "With your group, you will ask at least two students that are enrolled in this school, per person, about how they feel about the problems in the south. You know, like the Southern States that has been going on recently. You will present it about the problems and about the students of this school's thoughts are. Now, get a move on. This presentation doesn't have to be big but I expect details people. _**DETAILS**_."

'_Aw man… these people are so hard on kids over here. Group work this, group work that. Presentations too…_' As Chia mentally cried to herself until she noticed that her group was silent for the morning, which she thought that was weird but then again maybe it wasn't. Still, she was curious, as she could be, her bluntness made a road to the silent group. "Got rejected or something?" she noticed, not only Tala and Bryan shifted uncomfortably; even Ashley looked away and moved her body in another direction also. "So… you three either got rejected or something big happened."

"Well, it wasn't really like that…" Ashley laughed it off nervously.

"Yeah, what **she** said." Tala said, not looking at Chia when he told her.

"Then what is wrong with you people then?" she slightly glared and rolled her eyes and sighed. "I can try to help. But that's probably all you guys are going to get from me, since, you know like what our club was supposed to be, remember?"

"It's nothing… probably…" Bryan went slowly, now looking up to her, which made Chia snapped her eyes to him. "We'll take care of it."

"Who's '_**we**_', in this case?" Chia yawned and leaned back of her chair.

"Well…" the three looked at each other and Ashley sighed.

"You know, Chia…?" Ashley went on after seeing her giving her full attention. "Our club room is on the 3rd floor, a science room. Room 322."

"Okay… how is that a problem?" she wondered out loud.

"Oh, really?" Tala asked, "That's good to know. They have comfortable chairs!"

"How _**is**_ that a problem…?" Bryan wondered out loud.

"Wait, aren't your problems the _same_…?" Chia quickly went after hearing Tala and Bryan's comment. "Man, and why did you guys seem to agree to it in the beginning...?!" she mumbled to herself.

"No… I guess not." Ashley nervously told her and went on. "It's just that… my friends… you know, doesn't want to join my club since they wanted to… cheer on for Kai so they decided to join the cheerleading team. And… since I didn't join with them… I… I…"

"Say no more." Chia quickly cut her off after seeing Ashley almost breaking down. "I get the picture; you're no longer their friend right?"

"What? Why would they do that to you just for Kai?" Tala asked, slightly glaring at her friends.

"Oh well. Their loss." Chia half smirked and half glared at the thought. "Since I doubt they'll never know now that Kai is in our club." She laughed uncontrollably, but she tried to stop. Everyone in the room heard her and watched her laugh to herself and smiling. After awhile some people got bored and continued on to their own things. A couple of them were still watching her until Chia finally got a hold of herself. "S-sorry! I thought of funny scenarios so… yeah." She told her, still giggling, "But I'm here for you Ashley, 100% all the way." Chia smiled at her who smiled back with reassurance. "Okay, now that her problem is over with, it's your turn now man."

"Well, it's nothing related to you two." Tala went, nodding towards Bryan. "And I wouldn't want to say anything about it yet until we both confirm it anyways."

"I see." Chia slightly smiled, "That's good too… I _**think**_…"

…

Chia was already in her math class already and waiting for the bell to finally end the class. She happily stood up when the teacher dismissed the class when the bell rang and was about to leave until Max tapped her shoulders, making her turn around.

"Look, we're sorry about yesterday." Max's voice was heard within Chia's hearing distance. Chia looked around and back to Max, strangely.

"Okay… That's it…?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, we're really sorry Chia, we still friends?" Tyson asked her politely.

"Sure, look I was stressed out and I might've taken it out on you three when you guys just added on to the stress pile." Chia said, smiling apologetically and turned. "First day of school was a lot to take."

"We understand that since," Kenny looked away but he quickly looked at Chia again, "those rumors about you… you know, _those_."

"Hah…? What rumors?" Chia stopped in her tracks again and turned to him, looking at the three boys.

"What you don't know?" Max went, slightly surprised, "I would've thought you heard at least by now."

"I know Chia, what have you been doing?" Tyson asked, pondering.

"Gee... I don't know, _**living under a rock**_." She went truthfully. '_Well, I was kind of busy doing this and that… oh wait, I wasn't __**that**__ busy._' She nervously laughed and shrugged, "Well since I don't know about it, care to tell me?"

"Well there were a couple but one of them was about you and the **Go, Go, Ray Club**…" Tyson rubbed his chin, thinking about the rumors, "Where Ray and you are engaged or something…"

"Wha…?"

"Oh yeah, there was also about you and the Russians of the school too, about you being Tala's girl." Max went excited.

"I'm _**whose**_ girl?" Chia snapped to him with a glare, scaring him off.

"And there was one more too, well technically," Kenny fixed his glasses before moving on. "That you are one of the richest students in this school, within the top 10."

"Really…?" Chia asked him in disbelief. "How would people know that?" she wondered, '_that can't be right… well that does explain why I am in this school… still that rumor has to be wrong._'

"Well, rumors are _rumors_ that spread around though." Max thought amusedly. "Then I guess I'll see you later then Chia, the bell is going to ring about 3 minutes."

"Yeah, see you guys later." Chia said nervously, still thinking about those rumors. '_Was that why Tala and Bryan weird this morning…? No, Tala would've said something weird to me then… their problem must be something else. Hey why am I so worried about those two for, especially __**Tala**__?!_' Chia angrily stomped her way to her Global History. She finally got to her room in time and saw plenty of girls in the class over at Tala and Kai's desks. She heard talking about the rumor and such, it was so loud that and even Ms. Andes, was having problems settling the girls down. "Girls, sit down to your _**assigned**_ seats!"

'_Great, trouble is starting to brew, wait it was always brewing ever since I met Tala and Bryan. I better find that lousy red head from this morning soon._' Chia told herself slowly and sat down when the other girls glared at her. She could only smirk to herself mentally and thought of a fun way to get them tick off so she smiled at them. Both Chia and the girls were mentally throwing daggers at each other and dodging them at the same time.

"Hey Chia, what's wrong?" Tala smirked at her who quickly shot a glared at him.

"Oh? Nothing," She went, still smiling. "Any rumors you heard?"

"**None**…" Tala quickly replied. Kai just gave them a loud sigh and Ms. Andes finally control over the classroom.

…

Chia went to lunch with a scowl on, when she got to the Russian's table after 20 minutes of lunch had started, she slammed her fists down in the cafeteria and almost everyone in there looked at her table with the popular boys. "Mad?" Spencer guessed which made her snapped to him with angry eyes.

"Okay, why didn't any of you guys tell me about those stupid… rampaging rumors?! Did you _**spread**_ them Tala, since you _did_ say _**none**_? Well, _whatever_ the case is, I am totally going to kill that _rumor spreader_!" Chia gnawed her teeth tightly and chow down her sushi angrily. "That damn bastard!"

"What if it was a girl, would you still call her a bastard?" Bryan asked, amused.

"I _would_!" she growled, now drinking her coke rapidly.

"Relax, it's not that bad is it? You would've got together with Tala anyways wouldn't you?" Spencer sighed, eating his biscuit with gravy.

"I wonder what will happen _**first**_, me sleeping with Tala or be with him first then sleep with him?" she went sarcastically and sighed, drinking her coke again.

"It's all good." Tala laughed nervously, "Come on, you said so yourself. It's not that personal and you don't really care, right?"

"Grr…" Chia stood up and still had her glare, "I'm off to find that bastard. Wish me luck that I _successfully_ kill him." She stomped away and went to find the red head she met in the morning. Clearly, he did seem familiar but she still can't grasp why he did look familiar. Groaning to herself angrily, she bumped into another familiar face that had dull blond hair. Still having her glare on as she spoke to him rudely. "Excuse _you_."

"My bad miss." He smirked. "And I suppose that rumor is making you itch, isn't it?"

"Do I _**know**_ you?" she glared at him even harder.

"Hey Enrique! Wha? You're bothering _**her**_ again?" she looked behind the white boy and noticed that it was that red head from this morning. He had another two company who had green hair and violet hair. "Wouldn't she kill you if she knew you were the one you spread that rumor?"

"Aw… don't remember me anymore huh? That was fast." Enrique smiled, amused; ignoring his friend's comment. Johnny only rolled his eyes and stuck around to see what would happen next.

"Rumor…?" she wondered, "_**Now**_ I remember!" she shouted, and was about to punch the lights out of him until a strong arm held her arm. She snapped heatedly and noticed that it was an Asian boy. "Why are there always, _always_ people around to stop me from killing people?! Leave me alone already _**people**_!" she struggled but he had other friends to help him from letting landing a hit on Enrique.

"Oh ho, so Tala's girl _can_ fight." Enrique smirked, "I wonder how you did in bed."

"You should really stop chasing around girls though Enrique…" Oliver went, "Anyways, I'm going to go with Johnny to our usual place first. Robert is right behind you so, good luck with that Asian girl who's off to kill you officially." He smirked and left with Johnny.

"Hey Chia, calm down will you?" Ray asked, still holding onto her.

"Me? Calm down? Oh, I _**am**_ calmed!" she told her angrily, still having her eyes on Enrique only.

"Come and get me, I'm ready whenever you are." Enrique laughed, walking away. Chia was desperately trying to get herself loose and kick him when he walked by but it was fruitless when Robert and Enrique disappeared out of their sight.

"Damn it! Why did you let that asshole leave?!" she gnawed her teeth tightly again.

"Well, for one thing, fighting isn't allowed." Mariah's voice went from behind them. Both of the couple turned and saw that she was with Lee. "Do you really want to get suspended, or even expelled?"

"Cha! That will be my dad's problem when _that_ happens." Chia sneered, still trying to break away from Ray's grip.

"Is that rumor true though?" Lee thought to himself, but a bit too loud that caught her attention. "Since you're acting like this, it must be true."

"That's the stupidest reason I have ever heard these last few days." Chia told him flatly, still struggling. "Look I don't mind that you look out for me and all but ya know I would like it so much better if you didn't _butt_ in."

"Hey," Ray said, eyeing her carefully and his toned changed that actually made her stop resisting his grip on both of her arms. "I just don't want to see anyone else be a victim by those top 10 riches of the school."

"Top te- what…?" Chia asked, not catching on. "Thanks for caring but you should direct those feelings to another girl that would fall for you instead you know?" Chia sarcastically told him, pulling back both of her arms hard so that Ray wouldn't have any contacts with it anymore.

"I don't think that was his message Chia." Lee said, walking up to her. "Do you really know what you will be getting yourself into?"

"Not so much and I also don't care really." Chia told him passively, "All I know, that blond boy is going to die by my hands." She glared at Lee angrily, "And I don't like him anyways."

"That's all? You're going to kill him just because he spread a rumor about you and Tala, plus that you don't like him is enough for you to make you kill Enrique?" Ray asked, still eyeing her carefully.

"What, how is that wrong? You _believed_ the rumor didn't you? Not only that, he might've also said I had to do something with you **Go, Go, Ray Club**!" she half smirked at him but had her glare on at the trio. They three were silent and looked at each other. "Grr, whatever. I'm out." Chia snapped to the direction where Enrique went and stomped her way there angrily.

"W-wait Chia!" Mariah shouted, grabbing onto her left arm, "Why don't you hang out with us? I'm sure you won't think of Enrique and those rumors!"

"Oh gee…" Chia said sarcastically, "Then wouldn't that give him the excuse to spread more rumors that will tackle your reputations also? Even though it's me that will suffer more than you people." She whispered to herself angrily on the last sentence. "And what's **Go, Go, Ray Club** anyways?!" she shouted, just remembering to ask that question.

...

**A/N**: yes yes.... wasn't long nor short so..... it's all good. ______ I'll type faster this time.... maybe... hahaha, okay okay, please review then. Or... more or less, I like reading reviews~ =P


	5. I Should've Remembered

**5namida: **hahaha I do, but sometimes I just scan too fast and ta-da~ there's the results... xDD

**Aki no Kaze:** haha, so you say. thanks though. 8DD

**.Hitachiinx3:** thank you, although I am already getting lazy in typing this story... =________=''....8DD

**A/N:** Oh yes, I don't own beyblade but for the funny little characters I created... 8DD, otherwise this chapter swears more than usual.... but then again, this story is based on real HIGH SCHOOL so using profanity is actually more realistic than not using any swearing at all anyways. and I'm sorry for the later update, as usual... hahaha just cause i gotten bored with life.. but eh, please do enjoy reading though.... hehehehe

**The Fifth Obstacle**: I Should've Remembered

Chia walked into the Science room up at the third level, room 322 and noticed that Kai was already in there. After lunch for Chia wasn't as great on the first day since she got blocked by Ray for _some_ reason, _**just**_ because he didn't want another victim by Enrique again. She remembered to remember those four white boys and their names. '_How on earth did this school got me to open up so much already? Man… so much for staying a __**quiet**__ Asian girl… well, I suppose that it is hard to not show my true self since I'm so easy to be irritated by a lot of things… I guess…_' she sighed and slightly closed the door to the new club that she will join. Without herself knowing, she sat down at a table away from him and noticed that the sun was still shining bright. "You're here early." Chia went, eyeing him who just shifted his arms so that it's crossed.

"Humph, you're the one to talk." He went, looking away. Chia rolled her eyes before continuing the conversation.

"It's to be expected because I'm _Vice_ President." She sighed and stretched, yawning. "Which I can't back out anymore since Ashley is already expecting highly of me, and I was stupid enough to not reject the idea that time…" Her tone of voice was dry, rubbing her face to relief her stress. Then Spencer came in and saw that both Chia and Kai was a table apart but he ignored it and sat with the table that separated the two of them. "How's life Spencer?"

"Could be better." He went, nodding to her.

"It _**could**_ be better huh?" Chia slumped down, tired. "Gosh, I hope we have nobody coming in for help with their problems…" she groaned tiredly.

"But weren't you the one who suggested this idea?" Spencer went, amusedly.

"Hey," Chia eyed him cautiously, "Ashley wanted a club and needed help with ideas, and I just gave her this idea. I don't even remember why I even agreed to this. Plus, why am I even repeating myself?" she mumbled the last part to herself.

"I'm here~" Ashley's voice rang happily into the room; the trio turned to the door and saw Ashley's cheerful smile. "Huh? We're missing… Bryan aren't we?"

"He's right behind you…" Chia commented, pointing to him who had a sour face on. Ashley jumped with sudden fright but ran inside first.

"All right!!" she went nervously, catching her breath. "I've put up our fliers just now where the busiest parts of the school! We may get a ton of clients today!"

"Oh god…" they all went. Ashley looked at them disbelievingly but smiled, "Yes! Now, let's set up the room to our liking! That way we can see each other and don't have to turn out heads." As everyone lazily moved the tables and chairs to their liking, a girl with black hair and blue eyes came into the room. She blinked twice before speaking out with an emotionless smile.

"Is this the… PS Club… _**Problem Solvers Club**_…?" she went, Ashley ran up to her with delight.

"Yes we are! I'm the president! Ashley Whitener!" she shook her hand rapidly and smiled even brighter. "How may we help you?"

"Um, actually; I thought that if it was okay if I can join the club. I don't have that many problems to be solved…"

"That's so cool! Hey, we have another member!" Ashley shouted happily to the other members, "And her name is…!"

"Kham Sy Thor. A sophomore." She nodded to them and gave them a small, short smile before having her passive face on again. "Nice meeting you guys."

"Yes, we're happy to meet you too!" Ashley smiled. "Oh! Today is the best day of my life as of now!"

"Oh… so you're saying you had never had a best day ever before…?" Chia thought to herself out loud, shrugging.

"Oh! This is C-…Chia… Yang!" Ashley pointed to Chia who pointed to herself with a clueless face, "Our _**proud**_ Vice-president!" she emphasized the 'proud' part.

'_Really…?_' everyone thought, looking at Ashley.

"Meeting time! Alright! Introductions you guys! I'll start first!" Ashley spoke quickly with excitement, "I'm the President of this club! Ashley Whitener and a Fresh_wo_man! I love Daddy and money! Your turn Vice!" Chia looked at her with a dry look before sighing.

"Vice president, elected by Ashley herself… Chia Yang. Sophomore… and I like… _**pho**_." She looked over to Kai who slightly glared and stood up before opening his mouth.

"Kai… Junior… and I hate _**loud annoying**_ girls." He sat back down and Tala stood up with a happy smile.

"I'm Tala Valkov. I'm also a junior, and I _like_ girls who are not too _loud_ and _annoying_." He sat down and both Spencer and Bryan looked at each other, eyeing each other for them to go first. In the end, Spencer went before Bryan did with a sigh.

"Spencer Petrov. Junior and I like… whatever there is to like."

"Arg, Bryan Kuznetsov. And I'm the same as Spencer."

"Um, I am Kham Sy Thor. I like… actually, I _**LOVE**_ ANIME!" she shouted with glee, standing up joyfully.

"_Anime_…?" they all went.

"Don't tell me you don't know that _they_ are? It's so popular!" Kham Sy smiled widely.

"I guess it's not too bad… I haven't watched any of them for awhile now…" Chia went, thinking about how long it has been she last saw one.

"What is it? I wanna know!" Ashley went, looking at Kham Sy and Chia excitedly.

"I'll tell you someday…" Chia went, focusing at Spencer who is in front of her.

"Aw…" Ashely cooed, she started playing with Chia's brown hair and talked in a sweet voice. "Why not now? We can get to know each other faster~"

"Why not later where we can enjoy our space for the time being?" Chia shot her a dry glare. Ashley giggled.

"Oh, that's true. We _**ALL**_ should take our time knowing each other then!" Ashley stood on a chair, looking up to the ceiling proudly. "Vice!"

"Yeah?" Chia went, looking at her with strangely since she was standing on a chair. The others just looked at her weird; they have never come to known a girl was like Ashley before.

"We shall make the rules!" Ashley looked down at the Vice President and right at Kai. She slightly blushed, seeing that she was on the chair and got back down. She coughed a bit before continuing. "Anyways… Spencer is to help you Vice President." She shot a smile to both Spencer and Chia. They both just shrugged and got up, sitting next to each other.

"Nice meeting you man." Chia went sarcastically, shaking his hand.

"Same here, may we get along well." Spencer said dryly, playing along.

"Yes! That's how we should get along!" Ashley gleamed at them happily. "Next on our list is to set up each position!"

"OooOooo! I want to be Treasurer!" Kham Sy shouted, raising her hand in the air with confident, "I understand math like '_**reading a children's book**_'!"

"Done!" Ashley clapped her hands once and looked over to the three remaining boys. "External PR…? Tala."

"Oh…kay. That's easy since, it's not internal… ha." Tala gave her thumbs up and leaned on the back on his chair.

"Byran will be the Internal PR then. Kai shall be… a regular member~" Ashley said to herself dreamily.

"What?! Dealing with these students?!" Bryan yelled in surprise.

"Why is he just a _regular_ member?" everyone else then asked.

"Well, he can always be our spokesman," Ashley then thought. She quickly clapped her hands many times and said, "Yes! He can be our Spokesman! Done!"

"_**What**_?!" Kai shouted, shouting. '_I can't believe it. Damn them…_'

"Now we're settled." Ashley smiled brightly and slumped back down, "That was hard, trying to decide everything like that…" she sighed and slumped down onto the chair with lazily body gestures.

'_How is __**that**__ hard…?_' everyone looked at each other.

"Rule number _five hundred fifty-one_," Chia said, "Do _**NOT**_ complain to the Vice President, _**ONLY**_ to the president."

"What a nice rule." Spencer went amusedly, "But we even haven't started on the first rule yet."

"Let's work backwards then." Chia smiled sheepishly at him, "the more rules we have, the less people will want to join this club and to remember the rules. Deal?"

"Hm…" Spencer thought, "Deal." They shook their hands and smirked, they like this idea the best together.

'_They make a __**nice**__ team…_' Kham Sy thought, but as soon she found herself smiling, she slapped herself and looked away. "Yes, I shall do my best… let's start spending some money then… hehehehe…" she went quietly to herself. '_After all, we have one of the tops 20 rich kids in this club, oh anime, I'm coming for ya._' She snickered creepily to herself.

"I'm not looking forward to the future of the club that much man…" Bryan told himself as he leaned on his hand on the arm of the chair, "Yo Tala, Kai. What are you guys doing anything after this? Spencer and I are gonna go to Lucy's. Coming along?"

"As much as I love to say '_**yes**_' to that club…" Tala yawned widely before continuing, "I don't really want to see Angel after what happened… I think I'll pass."

"Same here," Kai went after Tala had just finished talking, "I don't want to see Angel's face down the aisle."

"Suit yourself." Bryan shrugged and put his legs up on the table, crossed. "I don't really want to go too man, but… I just need some stress reliever."

"Clubbing?!!" Chia's voice rang in everyone's ears. It pierced pretty deep and everyone there turned to see Chia standing up and her exclaimed face. "Oh, my bad yalls… but yeah man. There's no show here, get back to work." Chia ordered before turning back to Spencer and calming down. "Lucy's a club? Yo Spencer… clubbing is boring. At least it _looks_ boring man…" she whispered to him, "I find no pleasure in that in this whole wide world."

"You're a funny one," he chuckled before continuing, "But if you ever need to relieve any stress call me up and I'll see what I can do for you. No problem at all."

"This is suspicious…" Chia went, eyeing at him before crossing her arms at him. "But… thanks for the offer… I _**think**_ so anyways." Before she knew it, he handed her a torn out paper with his number, cell phone number maybe. '_I should be cautious… of this guy just incase… those stupid boys are so hard to understand… grr…_'

…

Chia got home later than she thought. It wasn't until 6 she got home because she was still discussing the rules with Spencer. _God_… _**now**_ clubbing doesn't sound too bad! "Tch…"

"_Mai_?? Is that you?" Chia turned around, knowing the voice to be her father's who calls her 'Mai', her other name in her native language. "It is you…"

"Sup father? What's up?" Chia looked at him, eyeing him. She was quite surprise that her father wearing a suit. Not just _any_ suit. It was _**very**_ neat and clean, no _**traces**_ of dirt… at all! Something is up and she knows it. "Ah… hey Dad… why are you dressed up like that?"

"Oh yes, I have forgot to mention that," he paused, quite nervous how his daughter may react to him. He had forgotten to tell her that the real reason of his moving. "You see…"

"Yeah?? Go on…"

"I've been accepted to a position in Hiwatari Corps… I am on the Third Position Upper Division Leader. I hope that you will be able to make it with me on my job this Saturday." He smiled at Chia profoundly, but it quickly turned upside down. "_Mai_, what's wrong?"

'_Third… __**THIRD**__ position to that number __**one**__ powerful company in this world…?! Did something happen while I was gone? Wait, was that why I moved here…? What?? No… what, third position of the spot if __**both**__ the President and Vice President are gone… third in power… oh… my… god… wait up… _**HOLD UP**_! I shouldn't think too much. Is that why that rumor about me being top 10 richest in the school too?? Then… then! That must also mean… I'm in debt to Kai and his company for employing my dad?? How DID he ever come across to that seat?! This is already suspicious! Or am I just thinking too much?_' Chia was suddenly caught out of the moment to herself by her father's violent shaking to wake her up.

"_Mai_, what's wrong?!"

"I… I'm in… shock… I think… so anyways…" she turned back to the door slowly, like a robot. "Um… dad…?"

"Y-yes…?" he gulped and is quite afraid what she might do now. He knows her temper quite well. "What is it?"

"I'm… gonna go clubbing… I'll be… back…" she opened the door, "_hopefully_."

"H-_hopefully_?!" he shouted but she had already slammed the door. "I knew I should've told her before we moved…" he sighed, falling faintly on the sofa. "That child…"

"So, what's up Chia?!" Spencer shouted to her, as Chia was right behind Bryan and in front of Spencer and finding a seat where loud house-mix music was being played.

"DUDE! It's not so bad after all!" Chia shouted, trying to not lose Bryan who's pushing the people to make way. She grabbed his shirt, along with Spencer's and was following him like this just so she won't lose him and Spencer. "Where are we heading?!"

"Beyond that." Bryan went, annoyed by Chia's shouting and Spencer. After opening the door, it led to another room and much quieter. "Man, why does people always crowd the entrance and the dance floor like that?"

"So this is a club…" Chia went, looking around the room astounded. "And there's no one around too…"

"This room is private. It _**belongs**_ to us." Spencer went, sitting down one of the black leather sofas. The room was dimly lit with neon colors and there were couple of glass coffee tables and end tables. "It's where we hangout usually on nights and weekends."

"And no one else but the manager of this place is allowed in here." Bryan gestured Chia to sit, "Even though you're not really our friend but Spencer invited you so… guess it's okay for you to hang out here anytime… somewhat."

"Right…" Chia scoffed, "this is just the only time really. I… just didn't know how else to take it at home with my dad around…" Chia sighed, leaning back of the sofa and crossed her arms, "Today was just too crazy! With my dad as the finishing blow, that is."

"What did _he_ do?" both of the boys went, wondering what happened. Chia suddenly called Spencer up and just asked to take her to the club. And before, she was cautious of Spencer before too so… what made her change her mind. It was rather… strange. However, Chia was already a strange girl to begin with anyways.

"His _**job**_ was the problem."

"His job? How's a job wrong?" Spencer thought out loud.

"Being third in _LINE_ of the Hiwatari Corps is the _**problem**_!" Chia snapped, glaring into thin air.

"No way, Mr. Yang is your father?!" Bryan asked in surprised.

"You know him?" she asked him, suspiciously.

"Well, he was introduced to me by Kai when I went over to the building last night. Saying something about being third position in charge of Hiwatari Corps…"

"So… it is true…" Chia's spirits went down even further, "I was forced to move here because of that…" she softly laughed but stood up firmly, "Do you know how he got that position?!"

"Why don't you ask your father?" Spencer suggested, observing her frequent mood swings.

"I… could… when I get back." She sat down angrily.

"Why are you mad? Shouldn't you be happy for being rich?" Bryan wondered, eyeing at Chia. That's what _everyone_ wants, right?.

"Dude, man, why would I be **HAPPY** if I _am_ rich?" Chia shot him a quick glare and sighed. "I don't why I'm angry too…"

"Ha…?" the two boys said, quite clueless.

"Maybe… I'm just mad at him for the fact… I had to move without getting my revenge yet…"

"Revenge?"

"Yes, that's also the reason why…" Chia mumbled, looking at the coffee table and was focused on it, "And maybe because…"

"You all right?" Bryan asked. Chia snapped out of her head and scoffed.

"Thanks for caring man; I guess I should say sorry to my dad… or something… ha! As if I will… no I should… man, this sucks…." She shook her head violently before the room was opened slowly. The whole group turned their heads and saw a white Anglo-Saxon female walking in slowly.

"_What_?? Kai and Tala isn't here?" she went, making her voice quite force yet soft to make her bring out an aura of 'sexiness' to the group. She had medium length dirty blond perm hair and piercing dull green eyes. She wore a short black tank top and white mini shorts; she had pretty _heavy_ makeup on also. "And who's the _newbie_ here? Are you supposed to be a new play toy for this club? I'm sorry but only VIPS and invited guests by the VIPS, plus the manager are _**only**_ allowed in here."

"So you also mean that you're also not invited in here? Man, talk about an ugly spider who doesn't know about responsibilities." Chia snorted, eyeing her. The new girl shot her a heavy glare, which made Chia, smirked at her for the heck of it, "Oh, so you _**are**_ uninvited in here."

"W-w-what??! I _am_ invited right Spence? Bry?" she went, shocked at her comeback and angrily shot Chia an evil face. The two boys just sighed and glared at her. They didn't want her to be in here at all but she can do anything she wants because… "If you're gonna be silent, I'll take that I am invited. You're not invited here though newbie. Get back to work." She smiled widely, making her way to Bryan.

"Man, you _really_ remember who you employed girls then." Chia smiled widely at her also and made the blonde stopped in her tracks, "and invited or not, I don't care. I come and go however I like. If you have the guts, take me out yourself, _**then**_ we'll see who has permission or not."

"_**Bitch**_, who do you think you are?! My _mom_?! Hah! I bet your mommy controls everything for you!" she laughed, "You're just a pitiful trash, cast out on the streets." Chia crossed her arms again, now smiling at her with pride. She stopped laughing and looked at Chia with a confused look on. Chia smiled brightly at her before speaking.

"I was _**cast**_ aside, thank you very much. But that must also mean your mom controlled you and you're nothing to her. At least my feelings were thought of, knowing my worth was nothing and all. You have no worth from the start."

"W-why… you…" she glared at Chia hard. '_How __**could**__ you say that to me! You don't know no shit, __**bitch**__!_'

"Great… Angel is always causing problems…" Bryan slapped his face, whispered to himself. '_Although this conversation is getting rather interesting…_'

'_She was cast aside? Is she making that up or what?_' Spencer thought, watching the fight between the girls forming.

"What? Or are you too afraid to admit you're useless in your parent's eyes?" Chia snapped, "You're just too speechless and running from the life that has been set for you?"

"You're lucky that Daddy is around, you're ass would've been hurt like ass."

"Ha, is that a _**threat**_? So _lame_, come on man, you're look so much _better_ than that, unless of course you're just a fake!" Chia stuck her tongue out. Angel glowered even harder at this newbie. "You're lucky that you're too inexperience in a real fight. You would've been killed _**if**_ I was in a better mood."

"_**Bitch**_! You don't know anything! Wanna fight? Come on! I don't give a shit you stupid flobby Asian!" Angel flicked her hair back, seeing that Chia didn't make a move or any other face expression, Angel smirked. "So you were all talk huh? Stupid Chinese people are so stupid! Ching chong chor chouk!" she laughed out loud.

"I didn't know that you're stupid enough to say that out loud." Chia giggled out loud, along with Bryan and Spencer. "You _want_ a _**fight**_? You'll _get_ one." She turned back to the boys, seeing her getting a bit serious. "You guys don't mind me making a small storm?"

"Not at all." Both of the guys went, shaking their heads. They just want to see the fight and Angel out of here. Even though it was usually Angel who won all the time, but somehow they were confident about Chia. She was… after all, _different_.

With no warning, Chia walked the opposite direction where Angel was and smiled, "_**Great**_. I need a work out anyways." She kicked the glassed coffee table to her, and Angel yelped, quite surprised that the Chinese girl kicked the table so hard that is made her fall backwards. Chia ran up to her and kicked her in the stomach when she almost got up, forcing her fly all the way to the door. Angel tried to get up quickly but Chia shoved her out of the door and slammed the door. She then used the somewhat cracked glass table and locked the door with it. "Anyways… what a damn-ass bitchy day from the destroyable world," She turned around and saw that both Bryan and Spencer were holding in their laughter. "What?"

"N-nothing… pfft," and on they continued. Chia looked at them but shrugged it off; she just need time to think away from her father. She doesn't need any more distractions or problems right now at the moment.

"H-hey! Open up you cheater!" Angel pounded on the door.

"If you're so smart, break that door down **yourself**, _weakling_!" Chia snapped, going back and sat down next to Spencer, crossed her arms and glared amusingly hard. '_What now? Stupid Dad might be going crazy right now, seeing that I said something weird to him… arg… I deal with dad later. Seems like I'm gonna have to deal what that shit first… when that door breaks… hahahaha._' Chia smirked, giving the two boys a wide impish smile.

"What's up?" Spencer asked, deciding to ask her first.

"Let's make our getaway." Chia said, looking at the two, "It'll be hilarious when that woman finally breaks down the stupid door—" Chia paused, looking at them both now strangely, "Unless you two want to deal with her, that is. I don't, so I'm off running okay?"

"No, we'll go out too." Bryan agreed, "There's no way I'm going to get myself tangled with Angel again."

"A-Angel..??!" Chia exclaimed, "That's a _**horrible**_ name…" Chia looked away, coughing and laughing at the same time. "Um, anyways, since there are no windows around here… although it's still the first floor…" Chia looked at the opposite wall from the door. She knocked on the wall loudly, listening which area is the thickest and thinnest. Finally, after half an hour, she found the thinnest layer of the wall, "All right, well… never mind, you two just sit there together." She went, after seeing both Spencer and Bryan were on the same sofa. The other empty one was free to use but she saw another table that had a metal looking legs, even though that top of the table was glass. She shrugged and threw the table in the direction of the wall, breaking the glass table and the table itself. "Yay,"

"What are you doing in there?! Open up _already_!" Angel shouted, still pounding on the tightly closed door. "I swear when I get in there I'll beat your ass Chinese bitch!"

"Keep _**screaming**_, I love your _screeching_ voice!" Chia stuck her tongue out to the door and walked up to the damaged table and wall. "You old woman… well, guess this'll have to do man…" she sighed looking at the boys again, "Any of you have unwanted piece of cloth you like to give me right now?"

"Why?" they both asked, wondering what she had been doing all this time.

"Do you or not?" Chia crossed her arms but she saw that they both didn't. She sighed, "Oh well, might as well do it all myself." Chia picked up a big glass on the ground and walked over to the empty couch and tore out a regular piece of cloth under the sofa after flipping it over. She wrapped her hand with the cloth and put the glass on that wrapped hand.

"Wonder what she's planning…" Bryan shook his head, "Kai and Tala may be coming around soon."

"Or so Tala said, before Chia called anyways." Spencer shrugged, "But I doubt that they will show up." Then the two of them turned to the loud noise, seeing that Chia stabbed the wall. 'So_ that was what she was trying to do…_' After another 30 minutes or so, Chia threw the glass away and she turned got in a stance and kicked the wall, seeing that she stabbed the wall in a small oval shape with 34 different kinds of holes. Spencer got up, deciding to help. Bryan noticed him, and wondered if he should help also. Which he did and the two got the wall down.

"Man, is this wall cheap or what?" Bryan went, shaking his head, "What a dump…"

"This place is already old to begin with, I doubt that the owners do not have the money before to fix this place up nor did they have the time to do so. Didn't you notice it outside every time you guys came to Lucy's? But anyways," Chia shrugged, "Oh yeah… thanks you two, now let's run for it before that woman comes after us and blame us for this shit."

"Even though you did all of these damages?" Bryan raised his eyebrows.

"I did do it, but she didn't see _**who**_ did it. No witness but for you two unless you want to tell her, be my guest, she's a _real_ stalker." Chia giggled, but Bryan looked away, not wanting to even talk to Angel in the first place. "Anyways, come on Spencer, Bryan!" Chia dragged the two of them before they can say anything.

…

"Damn it, why is there _this_ many people blocking _**our**_ door?!" Tala angrily went, pushing people out of the way.

"Maybe something happened… _again_." Kai mumbled to himself. '_Usually that's the case, must be Angel's doing…_'

"K-Kai??! Tala!" Angel exclaimed, rushing up to them. "Thank god you're here! Some stupid Chinese girl was with Spencer and Bryan in there and got kicked out by her! The door's shut tight and the thought of her messing around my boys is killing me! Save them!" Angel's eyes were teary and wet. "It's been two hours!"

"Your boys?!" Tala shouted, glaring at her, '_Great, now we're just properties in her eyes! But for two hours with a Chinese girl eh? But, neither Bryan nor Spencer is that kind of a guy, especially to another race. I wonder what happened here…_'

'_Shut tight? What has the world come to, and got caught with that stupid Angel…_' Kai sighed heavily before kicking the door angrily. The door was smashed down and caught him in surprise. The room was the same, except with some few mishaps of some areas, especially the wall at the end. '_I wonder how they did that. Chinese? Must be that Chia girl when Spencer invited her to come during after school… she's the only person I can think of who will actually do things like this right now._' Kai looked at the wall and walked up to it. "Tala."

"Yeah?" he asked, following him to the torn up wall, "You're following them?"

"Hell yeah, like there's a point to stay here _**now**_." he scoffed and left first. Tala shrugged.

"I didn't want to see Angel in the first place, anyways." He followed Kai and the trial left behind by the threesome group.

"Wait Kai! Who's going pay for all of this?!" Angel shouted, angry about the whole incident.

"I'll send you the check in the morning." Kai mumbled loud enough for her to hear and Angel just stomped her feet on the ground.

"Damn that Chinese whore… ruined my moment with _my_ men… I'll never forgive you."

...

**A/N:** Please do review. that's how I know if I should continue or not, even though I do have a sequel planned.. somewhat... hehehe


	6. Short Moment of Peace

**.Hitachiinx3:** hehehe thanks for the encouragement; I hope you enjoy this chapter also. =) And yes, I despise people like Angel too~!! I don't know about making her bleed and the face though… but I CAN consider it though… xDD

**Aki no Kaze: **haha yes, I don't care about girls who's like Angel. I'll think of something for them two together later… maybe, who knows what I might do though. Hm…

**5namida: **haha I see! Chia does care but it's just that she's just so used to hearing those things that it pisses her off, cause it's annoying to her. She's like a time bomb when she hears stereotyping about Asians if they're on purpose… kind of thing… hehehe letting Kai or Tala huh..? hehehe I might just do something weird again but… yes.. I'll keep that in mind.

**The Sixth Obstacle**: Short Moment of Peace

Morning rose and Chia had already gotten up to check up on her father but he had already left. Making her way out of the door, she noticed a letter taped up on the front door in her name. She stared at it for a while before opening it, knowing it was from her father. She sighed as she saw a credit card and read the letter: _Dear to my wonderful daughter, please do behave like a real lady from now on. Since the change of financials in this family I ABSOLUTELY do not want you to ruin our family's name again. Please, just once, please keep yourself in check. I do not want others to know about your bad temper nor do I want you to keep up the bad things you've been doing before. Since we had moved to a new place, please change yourself for the better. Oh yes, about the credit card, do use it. It is yours to keep since I won't be around as much anymore but that doesn't mean you can slack off in your schoolwork. Study hard and try to stay out of trouble._

"So… this is what I get, one LOUSY card to make up for your existence in my life? Man, and he wanted me to be more lady-like also? Ha! As if… oh wait… I could… no… eh, we'll see what happens I guess." She quickly put the card and letter back into the envelope and dropped it into her school bag. She walked out of the house and headed the school, making sure the door was locked. '_You won't be around as much… huh…?_' After getting to school, she looked around with a dry look. "Man… I should've known this place would always be a ghost town every morning. Where is everyone anyways?" she asked herself and went to her locker to put her stuffs away. Before she knew it, she bumped into someone… _tall_, and fell backwards due to the sudden action. She looked up and saw it was that same red head she bumped into from the other days ago.

"Man, it's always _you_ in _these_ hallways." He went, irritated.

"All that and not even one '_**sorry'**_…?" Chia glared, getting herself up. Johnny helped her without any warning and made Chia quite surprised and both of them fell together on the ground. "Yaaa!"

"Hey man—" Johnny went, and safely landed on top of the girl. But she, landed weirdly. "Hey you okay? That is why you don't just move weird like that with no warning!" and got up.

"Hey man! You're the one who just came to help me get up without asking or whatever!" Chia went, getting up also but felt a sharp pain in her right arm. "Ow…" she grabbed her arm and squeezed it, trying to stop the pain somehow. "Anyways… can I get your name again…?"

"W-why all of a sudden?" he trembled, slightly. He looked at her, still trying to get up. He sighed, '_I knew I should've never got myself involve with this girl. Because of this, I'm stuck helping __**her**__!_' he sighed after not getting a reply from the Asian girl. "The name's Johnny McGreagor. And don't you forget it! And I'm also known as the '_Great McGreagor_'…!"

"I see… Johnny eh…" Chia slightly smiled but had a hard glare on. "Well, at least I'll stop labeling you as the '_**red head from the previous encounters from the hallway**_'…" she told herself flatly before making a sudden stop and looked at Johnny again. "So… where's the stupid blond boy anyways?"

…

"So _Tala's Girl_… why did you decide to be with Johnny today?" Enrique smirked, looking at her from top to the bottom. "What ever happened to Tala?"

"So you _Stupid Blond Boy_, which girls have you claimed to be your girlfriends after the last encountered with me?" Chia somewhat smiled because she was forcing it and was getting angry at his remarks.

"Oh…? Did I just get the message that you're perhaps, _jealous_…?" he taunted, laughing.

"Oh? Perhaps I am, or even better. You were dreaming that I was." Chia shot him a glare, '_Damn, he got me on that one. Humph, fine; I see the game now… eh… somewhat…_' she then try to give him a much softer smile. "Anyways… what are you doing tonight? Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure, but I shouldn't because you're planning to go on and kill me." Enrique sneered and looked away, "but that won't scare me _Tala's Girl_. I'll take you away from Tala without a doubt."

"Oh good GOD!" Chia snapped, already angry that he keeps calling her _Tala's Girl_ when she's not. "How many times do I have to TELL you that I have no relationship of ANY kind with him??!"

"So, that would mean that you're single then?" he patted her head as Chia gave him a dry look and snapped to her left.

"Who gave you the idea that I will stay with you?" she mumbled.

"Well," Enrique smiled, "I did especially heard that you wanted to grab something to eat tonight."

'_Oh damn… what did I just say?_' Chia wanted to slap herself in the face but her right arm was still throbbing with pain. "Anyways, I'm out. I just wanted to see you again blond boy, for whatever reason…or just to plot my revenge…" she smiled dumbfounded and shook her head and left the four boys there. '_Or whatever anyways._'

"Why do you always talk about her anyways?" Johnny went, annoyed that not only his friend Enrique was taking his time talking to her, he also was constantly talking about HER.

"Is that a mark of jealousy?" Oliver teased and they rest laughed besides Johnny.

"Well, it's good for his health, after all, Enrique hasn't been chasing skirts for a long while anyways." Robert went, eyeing at Enrique who smiled brightly at him. "Although she's not wearing any skirts… strange for a lady to not do so."

"Because she's a tomboy!" Johnny slapped his face, "She's manly and talks manly and acts manly and— _**whatever**_ manly!"

"Yet she still holds the properties of a lovely young lady." Enrique smirked, petting Johnny's back before going over to Oliver to sit. "I wouldn't be surprised that you fell in love with her too, Johnny-boy. She's about your type."

"_About_?!" Johnny shot up from his seat, "She's _**nothing**_ like my type!" everyone stood there in quiet in peace. Just what they all need more drama in their lives right now.

…

'_I don't wanna do homework… I just wish that life will just forward time and see where I'm at instead having to have __**time**__ for us and bored us this damned life that we all create._' Chia thought to herself annoyingly. '_Man, even so… I just wish that life would just loosen its love for me more… I don't want to deal with these right now. I already have enough of it from my old school._' Chia sighed as she thought about her last arguments before she moved to Colorado with her father. She bit her lips as the bittersweet memories came back to her in a flash.

She remembered how the guy she used to like would never talk to her after she told him that she liked him a lot. He ignored her feelings and totally got all her friends leaving her. She glared at the thought as she also remember how he left her alone with a stranger and almost got her drunk, and even possibly rape. She smashed the thought out of her mind and looked up to Ashley as she smiled at her dumbfounded. "Yes?" Chia asked.

"Did we have homework for this class?" she thought aloud, "I forgot…"

"Uh… Did we?" Chia wondered, instead she pushed out the thought and smiled awkwardly, "I doubt it." As the two girls smiled at each other the rest of their group showed up at the last minute and homework was never mentioned again.

'_I should really just ignore school. It's such a pain in the ass to follow up when I can be doing something else…_' Chia thought as she just let the time pass on until lunch came by. Her feet led her to the same table as the Russian boys were sitting. She also noticed another girl who had glasses and medium length brown hair.

"Hey Chia, this is Yolanda." Tala did the honors of introducing the girls together. "Yolanda, this is Chia."

"It's very nice to meet you." She stumbled and nervously said.

"Yep…" Chia went, not understanding what just happened. '_What's that got to do with me anyways?_' Chia mentally wanted to run but her arm was still hurting. She wanted to die or at lest let the pain stop. "Anyways, I don't even know why I came over here. So I'm just going to do a favor and leave all of you people here. See ya around."

"Where do you think you're going?" Tala tried to stop her by grabbing her right arm, which her pain was still hurting. He was surprised how Chia yelped out in pain as she grabbed her arm. "H-hey…" he quickly examined her as her face showed that she was not joking around. Well, it not in her nature to joke about something like that anyways. "Hey, you're hurt man!"

"Y-yeah? I didn't notice…" Chia wanted to glare at him but failed to do so because Tala's grip on her earlier still left it's mark in her arm. "Anyways, that's why I said I have to go. Sheesh."

'_Sheesh?_' the thought crossed everyone's mind.

"Since when you said that?" Bryan wondered. "Well, in any case… you should go and see the nurse. Plus you didn't say that you _**have**_ to go. You said that: _I'm just going to do a favor and leave all of you people here._" He pointed out to her.

'_Oh man… I might be really losing it. First I said something weird to that Blond Boy and now to these people!_' Chia shook her head hard and turned around. "My bad."

"Well, I will see you guys later. I will take her to the nurse's office." Tala went, eyeing at Chia's right arm. "Anyone else want to come along?"

"Nope, we're good." Spencer nodded to him as he quickly glanced over to the other people if they wanted to go also or not.

"Later then man." Tala nodded back to him and gestured Chia to go. She just sighed and walked in the direction of the nurse's office. "So, how did you get that injury?"

"Ibumpedinto_TheGreatMcGreagor_inthehallthismorningandIdon't rememberwhathappenedandlandendupinaweirdpositionformyarmand tada~I'minthisstatenow." Chia quickly said all in one breath.

"I didn't hear you clearly." Tala told her flatly. Chia sighed as she tried to repeat what she said again.

"I said that I bumped into '_The Great McGreagor_' in the hall this morning and I don't remember what happened and landed in a weird position for my arm and tada~ I'm in this state now. Now… wasn't it just a _**lovely**_ story to listen to?" Tala just chuckled at her and patted on her head. Chia flatly eyes at Tala and ignored his laughter.

"Sure, it sounded interesting enough." Tala barely manage a smile, he patted her head. "I'm sorry about what I did to your arm."

"What? It was Johnny and I who damaged it, not you. You're weird, very weird. You sure you're feeling okay man?" Chia nearly tripped after hearing Tala apologize. Tala, who seemed like the kind who never even said the word 'sorry' before is apologizing to her!

"Oh no, not that. I'm sorry for… grabbing… your arm."

"Oo_o_ooh." Chia went, now getting his motive. "Don't worry. It's nothing much to think about man."

"No, really. I am."

"Okay, okay. How about this," Chia rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at him. "You go back to lunch and I will go to the nurse. Easy as that! There, go on." Chia gestured him to go but Tala wouldn't. Chia pushed him towards the lunchroom and just nodded to him. "I can go on by myself. You worry too much man. Later." She waved good-bye and ran from Tala to the nurse's office. She quickly went in and got out. '_See? It wasn't that bad. People worry too much these days._' She went to her next class and tried to look forward the club later on today… P.S. Club. '_I wonder if I will be able to survive Ashley's randomness? Hm… I guess we will have to see when that happens._'

…

**A/N**: Okay, yes I know I made you all wait, especially when I have lost my taste in humor… plus it's kind of a short chapter (but it's exactly 5 pages on Word Document!). Kill me please. Anyways, I'm thinking about not continuing this story since I'm getting too lazy for anything but… who knows though. I would still like a sequel to this story so we'll see how it goes. I should just cut to the chase of the story next chapter then, so… if it's too fast… uhm… sorry. =D oh yeah, don't forget to review. I'm usually entertained with your feedbacks. 33


	7. Truly in Session

**Aki no Kaze:** Hahaha I hope that your vacation was fun… and guess what! I've updated and hope that you will continue to read on. :) I guess I was just tired because I didn't know where to go for this story but I hope that it will end well… muahahahaa, I think… xDD as for Tala, yeah… he was thinking he pulled her arm too hard… hahaha

**.Hitachiinx3**: Hahaha, okay… I will. :) Hopefully you like this chapter as well then too.

**The Seventh Obstacle**: Truly in Session

"Order! Order!!!" Ashley's voice rang in the Science room. Every member looked at her with curiosity. "_**ORRDDERRRRRRR**_!!!"

"Order is in session!" The Vice President flatly stated, "We will now start our jury trail…"

"Yes!" Ashley quickly shouted, smiling cheerfully. "That's how we do it Vice!"

"Oh, really?" Chia smiled, amused. "I was just acting out a scenario that you just suddenly said '_order'_ and the thought of law and the jury or so came in my head…"

"He he he…!" Ashley went, "Well anyways, now that our club has been established… we have a client! He will be here in about 5 minutes. Oooh!! This is so exciting you guys!!"

"Already?" Everyone went.

"That was fast." Kham Sy thought, "Oh, I should probably start organizing the money into sections… what's the rules about money Vice?"

"About the client paying us? Spencer thought it should be okay if it's nothing big so it will be free. Because otherwise the client pays us however much we put our efforts in it. Plus, they will have to sign it knowing that they have to pay the bills to their problems or so… etc. Since we're suppose to solve problems, we both concluded that we can help chip in about seventy-five percent or more of money to help them incase they can't pay it themselves since… we have the money so we can pay the… fee." Chia then slowly thought and shrugged. "That's rule number four hundred sixty-four to number four hundred eighty-two if you wanted to know by the way. Oh, should I print the extra copies for the client also?" Chia thought amusedly.

"Yes, please do so Vice." Ashley smiled, "Oh, we need a secretary…" Ashley solemnly wondered, "Spokesman, can your current girlfriend help us out?"

"What about her?" Kai asked, not getting her intention.

"Well, I would like a secretary please! Is it all right with you if you ask her about it? If you would please?"

"I'll think about it." Kai slowly nodded to her.

"Finally! This club is going somewhere. Ohhh! How proud daddy will be when he finds out about my club!" Ashley sang happily to herself before getting up her chair.

"Hello?" someone at the door came in and noticed that he had blond hair and blue eyes with a cap on, "Eh, hey man is this the one club called… P.S. Club or something?"

"Yes!" Ashley nearly shouted due to the excitement. "How can we help you?"

"Well, is it okay if I just told my problem to just _one_ person and not the whole group?" he went, unsure about the people in the room.

"Oh yes!" Ashley quickly nodded, "I am the President of this club! Ashley Whitener! We then have our proud Vice President, Ms. Chia Yang! That is Kham Sy Thor, our treasurer! She will be handling your finances when we come to an agreement about helping you. And then we have Tala Volkav… our external PR while Bryan Kuzunetov is our awesome internal PR! This is Spencer Pertov, our Vice President's Assistant… while Kai Hiwatari is our courageous spokesman!" Ashely said all in one breath as she pointed to the people she had just introduced. She sighed and smiled cheerfully at the client. "So, who do you want to talk to personally?"

"Ur…" he looked around and shrugged, "Whom do you recommend to talk to me?"

"But of course!" Ashley stood up, laughing. "Who else?? Me!!" She ran up to the blond boy, "Unless you want someone else, I would then choose our _proud_ Vice President."

"Oh, then…" He slowly trailed off, "the vice president then…"

"You should be more confident," Kham Sy blurted out, "I mean, it's not like we're going to expose you."

"Here, if you are so afraid sign this. This is a legal agreement between you and us P.S. Members. Oh now that I think about it, you all would have to sign it also." Chia Yang passed out sheets of papers to be filled to everyone in the room. "You better read them. Spencer helped me out on this so if there's anything you don't understand… go to him." Chia laughed in her head mentally and walked up to the client. "Let me introduce myself again, I am Chia Yang the Vice president of this club. And you are?"

"Michael Parker." He said, looking at the paper.

"Okay, so you guys stay here incase there's going to be another client or something… or something…" Chia went. "Okay, follow me. I'll find a great spot of quietness."

--

"So what's this problem of yours dude?" Chia went, uninterested. She then sat down in front of the locked room of her first hour class. "Oh, so you've signed it. Must be pretty bad." She took and paper and folded it.

"Eh…" He handed the paper to her and sat down next to her, though a couple of feet away. "You see… the problem I have is that… just yesterday, this awesome cute cheerleader came up to me and asked me out… you know?"

"Uh-huh…" Chia nodded her head, looking at him. "And then…?"

"Then this morning I figured out who was the culprit for trashing both my locker in the hallway and in the gym last night."

"A jealous ex-boyfriend?" Chia suggested to herself quietly.

"Preciously."

"Oh." She went, '_I just guessed…_'

"I don't know, I just can't forgive that kind of a guy! It's not right! He doesn't have the right to do that just because she came onto _me_! Not me to her!"

"So you're seeking revenge?"

"Yeah… I suppose."

"Oh, you don't even know." Michael looked at her, dumbfounded. Chia patted on his shoulder and continued, "I'll tell you what. I can take your place and 'thrashing' him. Or something…"

"So you can help me out?"

"I can help _him_ get over his ex." Chia corrected him, "Though if you want to do something worse… I can do that too… but that's gonna cost extra. Just because… it's just weird for me to do that to a person… I mean, extracting revenge for others…"

"Oh, I totally understand!" Michael quickly said, nodding his head. "I just want him to stop."

"All right," Chia nodded her head back to him and stood up. "Okay, I will call you later about it when I succeed this…" Chia said and bid him farewell. '_Maybe I should get a cell phone too… arg, I can't believe I am into this… I wonder why you can't expose him yourself though man._' She shook her head and walked back to the club. "Where's everyone?"

"Ashley's friends came over… so the boys went to follow them incase something bad might happen…" Kham Sy went, shrugging. "Or so Tala said and left. _**Then**_ the other boys followed him."

"I suppose the thought of '_**boys don't hit girls**_' never occurred to their heads…" Chia sighed, "You coming?"

"Oh the **drama**!" She cried. "Okay. I can help out if anything bad happens!" Kham Sy then left with Chia and found Ashley, and her friends.

"So are you still going to do that stupid club of yours?" one of the girls went, snappishly. "I heard that Kai is in the Football team. I _thought_ you loved him."

"I do but—" Ashley was cut off by another girl.

"No buts!" she crossed her arms. "Come on girl! Just come back with us and we can go shopping like every other day!"

"But—"

"I told you she wouldn't listen to us." The last friend said, sighing. "Who cares anyways? We can pay the clothes ourselves. Let's just go already." One of the girls started walking.

"Yeah, it was stupid of us that you will come back and be friends with us again."

"But… Kai's in my club and… I like my club… and the people girls…"

"Cheer up Ashley." Chia patted her back, which surprised her greatly.

"C-Chia??!" Ashley bellowed. "You're b-back early."

"Hey, it wasn't even thirty minutes. Of course I will return early." She said, slowly.

"Oh who cares, the boys just returned back to the club after Chia made Tala go watch the club." Kham Sy smiled, "Come on, if you're happy with the club then you shouldn't let your friends make you suffer."

"Y-yeah… you're right." Ashley took a deep breath and smiled brightly. "All right! Let's go help people! Vice!"

"Y-yeah?" Chia went, unsure about her behavior.

"What's the detail about the first client?"

"He is Michael Parker and apparently he wants me to stop this one guy that was harassing him."

"Is that so? Should we let the boys handle it?" Ashley walked back to the club with both Kham Sy and Chia.

"I don't know…" Chia went truthfully. "I was thinking about telling him myself that he should like another girl… since the one who's harassing him is pretty jealous…"

"Oh my god, what a jealous freak." Kham Sy mumbled. "Have fun. I hate those kinds of people."

"Oh." Both the other girls said.

"Anyways, the information should be all in this paper…" Chia said, unfolding the paper. "So I think I can finish it by today… and maybe shop for a damn cell phone later tonight…" She sighed.

"You don't have a cell phone?" both of the girls went, shocked.

"Oh, was I supposed to have one?"

"I thought everyone in this school had one." They both said in unison. Chia looked at them and the thought of creepy entered her mind.

"Anyways…" Chia looked away, "I'm sorry to have burst your bubble." She said calmly to them. "So yeah, I think this guy is still in school right now. Apparently he's also in the baseball team with him…"

"Oh, do you need us with you?" Ashley asked, wondering about how Chia thought the situation would be handled.

"Truthfully… no." Chia smiled slightly, "Hopefully it will be okay. All right, I will be back later when I fail or… succeed." Chia left the two girls and went to find this… Mark Tweaser.

--

Chia found the baseball team practicing outside the diamond field and sighed, '_Okay, I can do this. It can't be that hard… be lady like… and whatever dad told me to be… ha! For __**once**__, his advice is finally coming to use._' She laughed and walked up to the coach. "Excuse me… um… is Mark Tweaser here? I don't see him."

"Mark? Oh, he will be back shortly. Why don't you wait there?" he pointed to the tree near she noticed Michael was practicing batting.

"Thank you sir." She went up to the tree and waited. Michael just looked at her confusedly. Chia shrugged and gave him thumbs up. '_But of course I have to be girly… __**father**__… I guess I will make you proud… just this once._'

"Hey, coach said you wanted to talk to me… what do you want? Incase you want to go out or something, sorry but I'm picky." He went, slightly glaring at her. Chia smiled slightly at him and walked up to him. She saw that he had light blond hair and blue eyes and walked around him.

"And?"

"What do you mean by '_**and'**_?" He narrowed his eyes, not understanding her motive.

"**And** that's all you have to say?" She rolled her eyes and faced him. "_**Hello**_? A word of advice dude." Chia paused before she continued. "It's not cool to let the girl you used to go out know that you doing something that she will not approve of her ex-boyfriend."

"W-what do you mean?" he went, slightly red.

"Don't tell me that you're not feeling guilty." Chia looked away and shrugged. "Look, all I'm saying is that you should move on since she did. It's not like you can't find another girl like her. If you want, I can suggest some girls that are to your taste." Chia crossed her arms. '_I don't even know her, yeah yeah, I know… I can't believe that I'm doing this… hahaha… oh god…_' She looked at him and noticed that he was about to tear up inside. "Or is there something else you want to let me know?"

"Look," Mark said, now looking at her. "It's cool that you want to help me and my problems but, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me and then can't help me out."

"Oh, what do I know?" Chia asked, "Try me. Incase you didn't know…" She rolled her eyes as she said the next sentence. "I'm different."

"I know but…" he paused and Chia just waited patiently for him to go on. "Okay, my ex… her name is Shela, but… she's… just _not_ my ex, but she's _also_ my childhood friend. A couple of weeks ago she dumped me because I couldn't satisfy her sexual needs."

"Oh…kay…?" Chia said, unsure about what he said.

"Yeah… So then she just left me and I guess I was just not satisfy about her answer… and I'm still just… into her. That's it. Okay, I lied that you wouldn't believe me."

"Okay, okay." Chia said, "So then just move on already. Stop torturing the guys that she wants to have sex with or whatever she wants with them. You and her are _over_ so you should drop it. It's just better for you and your health if you just… learned to let go."

"Why?" Mark asked her, "Why does this even concern you?"

"Oh not me." Chia smiled slightly. "But I'm only involved in this because I am from the P.S. Club. Have you heard of it?"

"I think I might have."

"Problem Solvers Club. If you have any problem, you can come to our club and talk to us. We can help find alternatives for you. We range from the simplest to the… most complicate things. So one of the victims came to me, _**crying**_, about how cruel you were to them. So let me ask you again, because of your selfishness you're just going to bring them down along with you?"

"Why not?" he shot her a glare. "Who cares about what they think."

"Oh so you want to play it like that? Okay, let's see if you like it too." Chia went, frustrated in her head. "I would like to try this game with you."

"Is that a challenge?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, this is a threat." She walked up to him, smiling. "You best be worry about your position in this team. Or I will take everything you love away from you, even your ex." Mark just laughed and patted Chia's head.

"Okay, okay. You win Chinese girl."

'_I'm __**not**__ Chinese! Arg, here we go again._' She rolled her eyes. "And what do you imply on that?"

"Nothing. I think you've nailed it. I like you. So I guess I will stop torturing those people secretly… and maybe even apologize to them personally later tomorrow." He sighed, "Can I get your name though?"

"Oh…" Chia said, puzzled. '_He just backed out… just like that… how strange. And here I was about to make him cry somehow._' She shook her head and shrugged. "Just come to the club whenever you have any problems that you don't want to settle it personally man. As for my name… Chia Yang."

"C-Chia?!" he nearly gasped. "You mean, you're Tala's girl?!"

"No!" She slapped his left shoulder. "Don't buy into those stupid rumors that the damn blond boy created." She sighed and smiled, "So then… we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." He nodded to her and then they both parted ways.

'_Okay, so I will call Michael later tonight about finishing the mission and tell him to settle the score with Kham Sy… and get the damn phone. Oh, I wasn't __**that **__lady-like at all, oh well, at least I finishe—_'

"Heads up!" someone shouted behind her and she turned, seeing that a baseball was flying towards her.

"Cr—" Chia shouted, trying to dodge it at the last minute. '_Ow… this stupid arm of mine…_' She got up and picked up the ball with her left hand, "Who threw this?" She glared at the baseball team. '_Because you're just asking for a tombstone to be written _**R.I.P. because I threw a baseball**_…_'

"Sorry!" someone within the crowd went, she couldn't help but sighed again and threw the ball with her left arm since her right arm still hurts because this morning with the encounter with the Great McGregor.

--

As Chia left the school's ground to home she noticed someone familiar was smiling and waving to her. She stopped about a yard away and noticed that he had a long black hair. "Hey Chia."

"Hi…?" Chia went, unsure. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, we meant before… in lunch? I'm Ray Kon. You remember me now?"

"Oh…" Chia said, nodding back and forth. "Oh!" Chia laughed nervously. "My bad, sorry! I forget people's faces time to time… but yeah, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you want to grab something to eat for a bit."

"Did something happen?"

"Oh no, I was just thinking that we should get to know each other more. That is, if you don't mind." Ray anxiously told her and walked first.

"Yeah, I guess I don't… since… yeah." Chia shrugged and rubbed the back of her head. "So what's up Ray?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to say this really…" he said, truthfully. "Are you really Chia Yang?"

"And by what reason you're asking me if I'm real or not?" she was totally not getting why he's even asking her such a weird question.

"And… your father is really Nao Chue Yang… right?"

'_Creepy… how'd he know?_' Chia blinked at him before she answered him. "It's scary to even think that you know my father's name."

"Oh, sorry." Ray blushed before continuing. "Your mother… came here a couple years ago and… made an arrangement with my parents about the marriage…"

"W-wait, what?! She did?" Chia exclaimed, shocked to know that her mother is actually doing this to her. "Hold on, how does she even know your parents?"

"They went to the same college." Ray slowly replied, "And I don't know. That was the reason why Mariah asked you all those weird questions on the first day of school since your mom had informed us you moved here with her ex husband."

"Why that—" Chia glared, she couldn't even finish her sentence. "I suppose I should visit her now. Arg…" She slapped her face and sighed, '_after asking dad where that woman lives first. And then the cell phone…_'

"So you really didn't agree huh?"

"Why would I?" Chia snapped, "Especially after what she did to me?! I don't think so!"

"I see." Ray looked away and they both sighed.

"Oh, so you _**were**_ looking forward to the marriage." Chia stated, after hearing him sigh.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ray admitted, "Since your mother had told me so much about you."

"I _did_ changed you know. So I doubt I'm any of what she had told you before," Chia calmly told him as she tried to contain her anger.

"One thing hasn't changed though." Ray slightly smiled at her who Chia just stared at him. "You still have long hair."

"Well yeah… besides that." Chia mumbled. "Anyways, I'm sorry to have disappoint you but I'm not looking for any kind of a relationship right now and maybe never I'm sorry that my mom had said all those and gotten your hopes up."

"Y-yeah… I'd figured as much since… you didn't really say anything about us… being engage when we first met." Ray tried to smile and be cherry but his mood wasn't great. Chia only patted on his back.

"We're still friends right? Somewhat…"

"Yeah," Ray nodded and turned right, "You still want to get something to eat?"

"Uhm… no, sorry. I should sort this out with my mother before she holds a wedding." Chia slightly bowed down and took off. Ray only looked at her back and sighed.

"It's not that I don't mind…" Ray went into the direction where he was going to take Chia out to eat. "But I did seriously like you from the moment I met you…"

--

"Oh, good you're here dad. Where does mom live again?" Chia went rapidly, wanting to find her mom as soon as possible.

"Why the sudden question?" he asked, coming down the stairs. "Did something happen?"

"Hell yeah. She's causing trouble again." Chia quickly told him, "So where does she live?"

"If I remember correctly, she is living near the upper area but I don't remember her address. Oh, but I do have her cell phone number. Do you want to call her instead?" Chia's father took out his phone and Chia dashed for the phone and found her mom's number. '_It must be urgent… oh speaking of cell phones…_'

"Damnit, she's not picking up." Chia grumbled. "Hey mom. Chia here. Call me back soon as possible, I'm assuming you have the house number. If you don't call me back I will never talk to you again." Chia hung up and threw the phone back to her father and stomped her way to her room.

"Oh _Mai_, I bought a cell phone for you." Chia's father said, smiling as she came back down angrily. "I thought that since I won't be around as much anymore I should be able to reach you at any time if something were to happen."

"Oh, how nice that you thought of me." Chia muttered as she grabbed for it, '_unlike one person that I know… oh no wait, there's a couple. Like that __**Stupid Blond Boy**__!_' She tore the thoughts away and slightly smiled to her father. "Thank you." Chia quickly went up the stairs and his father smiled a bit.

"There's no need to thank me."

"Fine then! I'll be ungrateful!" Chia shouted and slammed the door.

"Oh… there I go again…" he sighed. "I wonder what happened… What did Sai do _this_ time?"

**

_**BONUS READING!!**_

**A/n:** _Okay, so I've decided to make this bonus based on my other character Kham Sy since I doubt that you've grasp how she is like… unlike Ashley since she appeared more often so you know how she is like… so this part is solely focused on the new recent character, Kham Sy Thor. And also, just because I couldn't help but scheme this out for her so I hope you enjoy it… yes yes, totally random but hey, it's only about 4 pages long so enjoy! And yes, I know I skipped too many weeks… hahaha but seriously, I like it if I can just skip time. Like how Chia wanted, she didn't want to do homework. _xDD

**

Ugh… I hate waking up 5:40 in the morning… maybe 30 more minutes? Okay… 30 more minutes… it's not like no one won't wake me up to go to school early anyways… bwahahaha… Zzzzz…

Oh great! It's 7:10! I'm so going to be late now! Where's the brush?! Oh no wait, I have to brush my teeth! Oh god, I can live without brushing my teeth! Where's that damn brush?! Ah! Found it, okay quickly, nice~! "Bye mom, bye dad!"

--

"You look dead, what's up?" my friend Hilary asked me as I just slumped down onto my seat on the ground.

"I almost ran late again." I couldn't help but sighed. "I want to go back to bed…"

"You're gonna be wide awake after this anyways." I recognize the voice belongs to Emily and I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. Since it's gym and all… sucks! I would rather sleep on until the world is gone…" I giggled and turned around. I saw Spencer coming and waved hi to him since, we did join the same club. He's pretty nice, unlike that stupid Kai! It didn't _bother_ Spencer to wave back to me, oh, so kind! Unlike that stupid jerk Kai. Go die! Blahhhh!!!

"Hello? You in there?" Hillary poked at my side and caught me by surprised.

"Wahh! Yeah I am, what do you want now?"

"How do you know him again?"

"Who? I know plenty of _him_s." I admitted. Hillary rolled her eyes and fixed my head in the direction of Spencer. "Oh you mean Spencer? What about him? You like him? Should I ask him out for you?"

"No, I'm just asking how do you know him again." she sighed, "I wish you pay more attention to me." I could not help but laugh at her. She's so cute when she pouts! Well anyways, "Hello?"

"Oh, we just met somewhere in a classroom. Ever since then we just… happened to know each other." I told him stretching. "Come on, this is like the sixtieth time you had asked me."

"Maybe it's because we just don't buy your story Kham Sy." Emily said, eyeing at me closely. "Perhaps you're just going out with him and not just telling us so?" Both Hilary and I laughed out loud, it's just so funny really.

"Emily, she's not like that. She doesn't like most guys like that since… I don't know. You tell her Kham Sy."

"Basically, men. Are. Stupid. And forever. Will. Be." I stuck my tongue out, "Besides, I am already eyeing my sights on something else."

"Like what?" they both asked me at the same time. I think I was smiling so wide since… I am so happy… hahahaha.

"Like making use of the club that I joined to buy more anime."

"Anime again." Hillary sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, guess it's time to start."

--

Ew… we're having nasty fish sandwich with yummy Mac and cheese… hahah oh well, I guess I will give the fish to Hilary. Oh, yay! Finally! One Percent Milk! My only favorite drink here at school during lunch. Well, water's okay… nah, milk is better. "Thank you." I quickly mumbled and went to sit down. "Hey Hilary… take it."

"If you don't like it then don't take it. But thanks anyways, I like eating these." Hillary smiled and grabbed my stinky sandwich away. Thank god! Now I can enjoy my heaven with my food. Hehehehe… hm… I wonder how the other people from the club are doing. Oh well, I can always ask them when I see them again. All besides that stupid Kai… Think he's so smart with his so-called handsome look. Yeah whatever. Oh is there some kind of a dance coming up?

"Hey is there a dance coming up?" I asked Emily and Hilary. Emily just shrugged and turned to Hilary who just wasn't sure about it either. "Hm… I wonder…"

"I guess I can go check. Wait here." Hilary left and Emily and I just talked about the dance if it was for real or not. "I'm back, here. Tickets for you and you… and me." She smiled brightly and laughed, "And yes. It's the Halloween Dance in the next few weeks."

"Oh, how time pass. It's just the beginning of the month." I said sadly. But then I just ate my food like it was every other day.

"Even though you sound sad… you don't even act like it…" Emily commented on my mood so I could help but smile at her.

"Well, it's not like I care. Whatever happens just happened." I told her indifferently. "So what are you guys going to dress up as?"

"I dunno… a fairy?" Hilary thought aloud. "I think it's going to take a while to think up one. What about you two?"

"I don't know. I don't actually like the idea of going to a dance. Especially if it's a theme one." Emily looked at the ticket intently.

"So do I, but I just want to hang out with you guys and it sounds funs if we do it together, right?" I tried to be calm as I could but I just couldn't help but smirk evilly at them. "I have the perfect costume. Ehehehe…"

"Oh? Care to share?" Hilary wondered to me, flatly.

"Oh, it's nothing special. I'm just going to dress a dark and evil witch! Finally! I can put that dress to good use." I sang and ate happily.

"Oh all right." Yay, Emily finally gave in and we're all going go to the dance. I wonder if I should ask Ashley and Chia along too? Hehehe I should. Just to spice things up. For sure, Ashley wouldn't mind it though Chia might break someone's leg if she is provoked… maybe I should scheme a little skit in my head first _then_ solve the mystery to make her join in too? Hm… it's too tempting. Ready or not, here I come!

--

"Oh Vice~" I singed to the science room and saw that everyone was already in there. "Oh hey there you guys: Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ashley, Chia, Yolanda… how ya all doing?" I purposely didn't out Kai's name. He can die and suffer for all I care. Ha! "Anyways, Chia! Ashley! You guys have to go to the Halloween dance! Us three should dress as witches or fairies or something! Well, I've already decided to wear a witch costume… anyways that's not the point! The point is… we should all go to the dance. Excluding those boys. I don't really care about them but I care about you two so let's go, okay?? Please?"

"Sure, I don't mind. I can be a princess like daddy wanted me to." Ashley beamed at me with a beautiful smile. I looked at the Vice President who only had a blank face on.

"Chia? Hello…?"

"Hello." Chia replied to me. She turned around for a second and turned back to me. "You're joking right? Well anyways, I don't know if I want to. There's the problem with the father and the problem of getting me there. So I don't know if I want to go through the troubles of—" I ran up to her and on my knees.

"Oh my Chia! I will then ask your father for you! I will make you a costume! I will take you there, HIME-SAMA!" I laughed as I saw Chia's face screwed up.

"Oh god, never mind. I can go and die, no worries."

"You won't die." Tala mumbled out loud.

"Watch me die at the dance then." Chia smirked at him.

"Yeah, don't worry. I will. And then I will go up to heaven and bring you back down to be with me. No worries." Chia glared at him and glared straight to me.

"I've got the perfect costume. I'm going to be a reaper so I can kill that damn blond boy Enrique."

"Oh so you finally remembered his name." Bryan chuckled as Chia threw a pen at his direction but missed by a centimeter. "It's true though."

"Oh… shaddup!" Chia pouted and looked away. "Oh, that makes perfect sense."

"What?" Everyone, even I did, blurted out. She just diss us away so whatever, yay! I got Chia and Ashley! I better call Hilary and Emily about this! I took out my cell and quickly called them about the awesome news. Though, they weren't that happy as I was but hey, I think we all will just get along and are good friends! And with this, I can finally sneak some money into my account and get that Parabox volume 8! _**Yesss**_!

"I have a feeling that Kham Sy is scheming something." I overheard Chia saying out loud to Ashley so I bit my lips. She's so weird sometimes though… I can't help but think that she's psychic… okay; I think I can play this game with her. Heheheh.

"I am." I smiled, "I'm going to make the world see that I will not back down! Especially if it's the last 4 episodes of Paradox!"

"Isn't that…?" Chia just stopped as I kept laughing like a manic. Hehehehe, yes, here I come! You're mine!

"So Kai, you wanna go clubbing again tonight?" I heard Yolanda asking, so I looked over and saw her playing with her hair. Ew… isn't that flirting?? Perhaps I'm thinking too much. Wasn't my objective anime? So screw that flirting, plus Kai, and I can get Volume 8… hehehe I can't wait for it to come out! "Kai?" Okay, maybe not. They both are disturbing my thoughts to myself… _**no**_…!! Somebody save me from his clutches!

--

**A/n:** Hey!! Okay so don't forget to review or I will be sad… TT^TT … okay, I'm out. Byebye~


	8. More Sudden Attacks for the Fox

**Aki no Kaze**: Omg, sorry. School kept me up so I wasn't able to write anything down so here's the chapter you've been waiting for. And I HOPE that this chapter made you happy, thanks for being my follower~ 3

**A/n:** _Hello people! I almost forgot that Ashley's birthday was right around the corner and I just skipped it! So rewinding a bit… I will celebrate her birthday in this chapter! Yay! XDD anyways… I think that's it._

**The Eighth Obstacle**: More Sudden Attacks for the Fox

"How'd you find out about Ashley's birthday?" Chia asked Kham Sy, however on _earth_ did she found something like that out?

"I overheard her old… or ex friends talking about it this morning." She laughed manically. "We should throw a party for her tonight. I mean, it's her birthday today after all!"

"But then how come she didn't tell us herself?" Tala suddenly asked. "I mean, I would've figured she would drag us into it or so."

"I think it has to do with the recent incident with her friends and isn't up for celebrating her birthday…" Kham Sy said, trying to evaluate it. "So anyways, come on! I mean its Ashley! _Our_ awesome President!"

"You're right…" Chia admitted but she sighed. "I will go over to her house and ask her father if it's all right if I throw a surprise party for her. Otherwise… we'll do it at my house."

"Yes!" Kham Sy danced happily. "I knew I could count on you guys!"

'_Even though it's just Chia agreed to it. We didn't say anything on it yet…_' the boys thought.

"You boys want in or out?" Chia asked, looking at them all.

"I guess I could help out." Spencer nodded slowly, looking at the other guys.

"I doubt I have anything else to do tonight besides homework." Bryan closed his eyes and sighed. "So yeah, I can help out. Just tell me what to do."

"I can most certainly do it, though I don't know about Kai…" Tala looked over to Kai whom kept a straight face on.

"It doesn't matter. I don't feel like clubbing again for a long while." He replied and snorted, looking away.

"I guess it's settled." Chia crossed her arms. "Okay, remember your roles." Everyone else nodded and listened intently to Chia's next few sentences. "Kai, your role is to distract Ashley. Kham Sy, can you also help Kai out?" Kham Sy looked over to Kai and mumbled something weird but nodded. "As for Bryan, you threaten Ashley if she's not listening to you guys."

"You serious?" he wondered, amused.

"Of course." Chia smiled, "I will also call you if I can get the house later. When I do… can you and Tala quickly run to the store and get decorations and cakes and whatever for the party?"

"Yeah…" they both replied in unison.

"And then Spencer's with me, going to her house and get her father to say yes. So you all remember your roles?" they all nodded and waited for Ashley to return from the office where she had went to turn in documents about the club and the official positions. Though no one knows why the office needed another copy. She finally came in with a huge smile.

"Yay, everyone's here!" She sat down and took a huge breath. "Why are we on the third floor? Oh, how I wish I can use the elevator."

"If you did then you wouldn't be satisfy about the club now would you? At least it's saying how much you care about it." Chia patted her head and sat down next to her.

"Hehehehe," she went, "That's right! All right everyone! Let's get things in business! I have great news and bad news! Which do you want to listen first?" Ashley shot up as she talked. "So, which one?"

"Let's go with bad." Spencer spoke up, since no one really cared.

"Oh," she replied solemnly and smiled nervously. "But it wouldn't make that much sense… oh well! Anyways, our club wasn't approve—"

"Why?" Kham Sy demanded to know the reason. "Why not?"

"Um… let me finish…?" Ashley suggested.

"Oh, okay." Kham Sy anxiously laughed and let the President continued.

"As I was saying, our club wasn't approved of financial fees for the upcoming field trip." Ashley chirped. "So we're going have to pay the trip with our own pockets."

"Wait…" Chia went, unsure. "What does that have to do with the club?"

"Oh, whichever club is less wealthy gets the suite to the cabin we're going to go out on the holidays during the winter." She smiled brightly. "But that also means I would have to ask daddy to help me pay for it also…"

"Oh, this again…" Kham Sy frowned and looked away. "I hate this field trip."

"Why? What is it anyway?" Chia wondered, looking at everyone flatly. "Tell me."

"It's basically a place you spend the holidays with the school. You can get in the hot tub, snow board, snow tube, ski, and yeah; the usual things you do for the winter vacations." Tala said, shrugging.

"That's usual for the _**riches**_…" Chia mumbled to herself, now getting why Kham Sy said she hated it. '_Okay… I bet dad would say '__**since I'm going to be gone most of the time, why don't you spend the holiday with your friends?**__' or something. Tch._' Chia sighed mentally in her head before saying anything else. "If you want, Kham Sy… I can help pay for you also."

"Oh really?" she asked her excitedly. "I would love that! My parents are stingy about money since they're already paying me to come here!" Kham Sy gave her puppy eyes and swung her arm back and forth.

"Yeah yeah… you can think of it as payback for the Halloween dance or something." Chia looked away.

"I don't get how that works but thanks!" Kham Sy hugged her tightly.

"So what's the good news Ashley?" Kai wondered out loud that caught everyone's attention.

"The good news is…" she paused.

'_Her birthday?_' the thought ran through everyone's mind.

"We get first dips in the hot tubs for the trip!" Everyone looked nervous. "Huh? You all… aren't happy that I was able to waggle for something like this…?"

"Oh we're happy." Chia sighed. "But for me… I don't have any swim wear so I'm trying to imagine myself in one right now." Chia shrugged and looked away. '_Can't believe I didn't tell her the truth. Oh wait; I really don't have any swimwear. Ever since school started I didn't have the time to go for extra shopping._'

"Oh! We can go shopping later tonight!" Ashley suggested, hugging Chia's arm tightly, "I can make you sexy!" Chia flatly glared at her and removed her from her arm.

"One, it's too early. Two, that's a stupid idea." Chia crossed her arm. "I don't need a swim suit. I can _just_ get in the tub with my clothes on, or even nude or whatever."

'_Nude?_' everyone else thought.

"I guess…" she went, giggling. "Though I still want to get you a swim wear." She tapped her toes together and smiled brightly. "Okay, the news is over! Let's get to business!"

After everything was settled and the club dispersed; Chia quickly left and dragged Spencer out of the room before the others would go up to Ashley. Tala was just standing around when Kham Sy was talking about what anime was to Ashley. Ashley was smiling brightly as she listened to what they were and quite interested in it. Before anyone knew it Bryan's phone rang and left while Tala left with him. After finishing explain what anime was Ashley was leaving and both Kham Sy and Kai tried their best to stall without making Ashley suspect anything.

"Code Green, is everything ready?" Kham Sy whispered into her cell phone as Kai was busy keeping Ashley distracted with the sky. The three were already nearing to Ashley's home.

"Code White, make sure to come with Ashley and when she opens the door that's the cue to scream… please tell Kai about this somehow also. And yes, everything is ready." Chia stated, looking around if the other boys hid themselves efficiently. "And everyone is ready."

"Copy that." Kham Sy hung up and smiled cheerfully at the two couple. "Aw… don't the two of you make a cute couple?" Kham Sy laughed out loud as Ashley blushed heavily. Kai didn't show any expression, as he didn't get what she was implying. "Oh Kai~ It's at the door."

"Door?" the both of the 'couple' went. Kham Sy just laughed.

"Oh, here's my home. You guys want to come in for a cup of coffee?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." Kham Sy followed Ashley up to the gate and to the front door while Kai just followed them silently as Kham Sy talked to her with nonsense.

"So would you like green tea or a—"

"Surprise!" Everyone there shouted, even Kai, though he just simply said it.

"E-everyone?" Ashley went, awed. "Wow, even my father?" Ashley smiled, perplex. "How'd you guys know each other?"

"Kham Sy…" everyone pointed, excluding the father. Ashley looked over to her and hugged her.

"But of course! You _have_ to love me." She laughed.

"I was so surprise that you didn't tell your friends young lady." Ashley's father crossed his arms, "But at least I am happy to know that your friends came here and wanted to host your birthday here. Well, I'd best be getting out of the way. Have fun kids." The father just waved everyone good-bye as Ashley just nervously smiled and waved also.

"I didn't know that you guys knew." Ashley went, "So erm… don't kill me now." Ashley nervously laughed and looked away.

"Girl, you worry too much. Come on, let's just celebrate your birthday." Chia pushed Ashley to the kitchen. "We're all here celebrating your birthday party, plus everyone also help contributed to make this a wonderful surprise for you, doesn't it mean that you mean a lot to us?"

"Yeah…" Ashley quietly said. "Yes, you're right! Okay everyone! Thanks so much for being here with me today when you all could be doing something else right now! For that, I'm grateful to have you guys as my friends!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Kham Sy sang and giggled. "Okay, since we have no presents… KIND of… lets just move on to the cake!"

"Yeah, we'll find you a nice present later." Tala nodded to her as the others followed Tala's gesture.

"It's all right! I don't need presents when having you guys are more than enough!" Ashley snickered happily.

"Ready to begin?" Chia went, lighting up the candles. "Do you guys want to sing or no?" Everyone there besides Ashley just blanked out. "Is that a '_**yes'**_ or '_**no'**_?" Chia wondered aloud.

Halloween was already nearing and Chia sighed. Her mother never called and now she has the dance to attend to. Not that the dance _would_ be boring… but really Chia just wanted to talk to her mother about the proposal she gave a couple years ago if Ray was telling the truth. Ever since then Ray had been inclining to avoid her. She smashed the thought out of her head and focused on the dance, to finally taker her _sweet _revenge.

'_Long cloak with hood? __**Check**__. Scythe? __**Check**__. Ticket to hell? __**Check**__. Cell phone in pocket? __**Check**__. Did I tell dad yet? __**Check**__. Oh wait… I didn't, better uncheck that… and tell him now._' Chia sighed as she quickly dressed in her costume and walked down the stairs slowly. She didn't know why the stairs was creaking so she ignored it when she just happened to walk right in front of her father caused him to scream in terror. '_Whoops…_' Chia uncovered her head and smiled slightly at her father. "My bad…"

"_Mai_! What is wrong with you?" Chia's father gasped out for air. "Don't you ever do that again, especially with that clothing of yours!" he sighed and looked at her. "I suppose it is that dance at your school?"

"How'd you know about that?" Chia asked, suspicious.

"Oh, one of your friends told me. I believe his name was Kai Hiwatari."

"Oh, makes sense if it's him." Chia thought aloud. "Oh yeah, that's the reason I came down here, to tell you that I have a dance to go to."

"Yeah it's all right. Go out and have fun. But make sure that you come to the company's Halloween party tomorrow also."

"Oh yeah… there's that." Chia said slowly and walked away. "We'll see what happens."

"Yeah, I want to see you there as well." Chia only mumbled 'yeah' to him a couple of times before she left.

"Come on blond boy… I'm so gonna kill you tonight…" she smiled to herself as she entered the Halloween dance area that was being held in the school's ballroom. "Tch, there's only Johhny. But wait, if I keep an eye on him then maybe blond boy will be next to him."

"Hey Chia." Kham Sy went, blocking her view of the Great McGregor. "Yay! Everyone's here."

"I can't see." Chia pushed Kham Sy out of the way and noticed that Johnny had disappeared. "Great."

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked. Chia just shrugged. "Oh, hey this is Emily York and this is Hilary Tachibana. Emily, Hilary… this is Chia Yang!"

"Hey." Chia mumbled, sad that she couldn't take her revenge yet.

"Hi, both Ashley and Kham Sy were telling us how interesting you were." Hilary smiled, "Well besides that the case… why dress up like a grim reaper?"

"Why are you dressed like a fairy?" Chia counter back her.

"Just because."

"Oh, I see." Chia turned to Emily and saw that she was probably a Goldilocks or something while Ashley is dressed up like a princess; like she had previously stated and Kham Sy was in her witch costume with interesting designed clothes, probably a witch like she wanted to be.

"OOoOh! This is so exciting you guys! Let's ask one of those guys over there for a dance or something." Ashley said pretty loud, looking around.

"If you want, I recommend both you and Hilary to go first." Chia smiled, pushing both girls to go for it. "Don't worry. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind." Chia smiled brightly at the two. After a second they both took off to find boys to dance with. '_Not that I care about dancing… I just need to be alone for an hour or something to kill that damn blond boy. He will so get it!_' Chia's ears perked up and covered her head with the hood. 'It's t_hat stupid blond boy's voice._'

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, wondering why she had suddenly just put her hood on. "Something happened?"

"Oh yeah, something did." Chia quickly stated, "I think I will also go for a dance. See you girls around. Hollar if you see Ashley and Hilary dancing." Chia waved good-bye and smirked evilly. '_Good bye… Now, where's that voice?_' she frantically searched everywhere and saw that Enrique was dressed up as a prince or something. She couldn't tell because he had a cape on and some kind of a rose in his hand. She rolled her eyes and held her scythe tightly. She couldn't help but utter a scary laugh and the people around her were totally creep out and walked away before it is the actual grim reaper. She was able to walk behind him without letting them detect her. Just when she was about to use her scythe and chop him up she overheard both him and the green hair boy's conversation.

"I thought you like that Asian girl. You still going to spread rumors about her?" the green hair boy said. Chia stopped in her tracks and just… listened.

"I don't know really." Enrique sluggish went. "I know that I wasn't able to fall in love again but… after seeing her on the first day of school… I don't know what happened. I guess… I got a bit too excited and freaked out when I noticed that I was falling in love again."

"So then, what are you going to do? She's _officially_ out to kill you." Oliver emphasized 'officially' for Enrique.

"Hell yeah!" Chia shouted, making everyone look at her and both of the boys turned and were traumatized to see that the Asian girl poked Enrique hard in the stomach. She just glared and ran. '_Damnit, if I __**just**__ didn't listen to them I would've…! I would've… slab him already…! Too soft… __**again**__!_'

"You think she heard us?" Oliver went, half smiling. "I mean… it's better if she knows…" Oliver looked at his friend who was still in pain from the powerful stuck of pain in the stomach. "I think from now on your relationship with her will be better."

"You think?" Enrique was able to mumble out loud, still rubbing the pain off.

"That was fast, did you already finish dancing Chia?" Kham Sy went, seeing that she had returned.

"Yep." Chia was only able to muttered and avoid eye contacts being made. "I'm sorry, I have to use the bathroom." Chia once again left the two.

"I wonder what happened…" Kham Sy went, looking at Emily.

"We probably won't even care anyways." Emily shrugged.

"Well, you won't. But I would." Kham Sy laughed heartily and noticed that both and Ashley were dancing with two guys. "Oh hey, look! There they are!"

Chia sighed as she came back to the girls who were talking about random things so lively. "So, did something happen Chia?" Ashley asked, after Kham Sy had told her that Chia acted weird. "Anything at all?"

"It's nothing. It's as boring as '_**uh'**_." Chia smiled, "And trust me, it's boring."

"Oh, how tiresome." Ashley went, but she smiled anyways. "But okay! Now that that's settled, lets do something else besides just dancing!"

"I agree!" Kham Sy laughed, "Let's pull a prank on one of the guys or something! OOOoooh, Even better, one of the staff members!"

"One," Emily said, "You didn't dance." Kham Sy only crossed her arms. "Two, pranks are usually overrated. So no."

"Aw…! You're no fun." Kham Sy sadly cried, "Oh, my attention span has gone to zero! I need to do something!"

"I dare you to go dance with Tyson." Hilary smiled widely. "You're that bored right?"

"Of course! But that doesn't mean I will kill myself girl!" Kham Sy sighed but she smirked, "I double dare you then! You dance with Kai!"

"OooOOoh, deal!" Hilary smirked, "I know where he is."

"And Tyson's usually in the food area." Kham Sy patted Hilary's shoulder. "Ready?"

"Ready." She went.

"GO!" Ashley shouted and both of them dash out of there to find their targets.

"Oh how fun." Chia commented.

"Aw… I wanted to dance with Kai also… but I wanted to wait until he breaks up with Yolanda. What should I do Chia?"

"You worry too much. I heard that Yolanda's getting a bit too… out of hand."

"What? That sweet girl?" Ashley bellowed, surprised.

"She changed a lot since you've met her then." Emily joined in the conversation. "She's not like what she used to be."

"Meaning?" Ashley wondered, "What?"

"Meaning that she's not the sweet and lovable girl anymore. She's… turning into something most people don't like. Someone who's bossy and look down on others." Emily shrugged, "That's all I know."

"How strange…" Ashley went, "I swear that she wasn't like that yesterday at lunch…"

"Then _that's_ strange." Both Chia and Emily went.

"Meh, it's not our problem anyways so it doesn't matter." Chia went, shrugging. '_Because __**now**__ I have another problem to deal with, of all people, why would that stupid blond boy like me? I am nothing charming and nothing… lady-like. Plus there's that dance tomorrow. And now, it's clear that I am probably __**engaged**__ to Ray. No thanks to that mother of mine for bumping more troubles for me to clean up! Arg… what do I do?_' Chia slapped herself mentally before she looked over and saw Hilary coming back and Kham Sy dancing with Tyson. '_Why do I even care so much?_'

"Failed?" Emily simply asked Hilary who just nodded her head. "Well, it's great that you were gutsy enough to ask him even though he's with Yolanda already."

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Hilary smirked, looking over to her friend on the dance floor. "I just wanted her to enjoy the meaning of this event a bit more." Everyone there just smiled while a couple giggled.

"Oh, how true." Emily and Chia both said.

"Oh Chia, did you find somebody to dance with?" Ashley thought out loud.

"Yeah, for a second then something happen and I came back." Chia thought for a moment before replying to her. "Yep, this world has so many troubles."

"I know what you mean." Ashley brightly told her and hugged her. "Don't worry girl! Saint Janlique will bless you."

"Isn't that from a anime? What's it's called again…?" Chia asked.

"Oh, it's called **Space Atelier**." Ashley laughed. Chia just '_yeah'_ and sighed.

"Must be Kham Sy's doing," whispered Hilary to Chia. Chia could only nod slowly and smiled nervously at Ashley who smiled at them like an innocent kid. "Anyways, we've been here for a couple of hours already. I have to get back home before my mom has my head." Hilary waved good-bye to the other girls and left.

"Huh, where's Hilary?" Kham Sy wondered, running back to the group. "Aw…! I didn't get to dare her to do anything else!" she pouted and sighed.

"There's always next time girl." Emily patted her head and smiled. "I'm going over to my other friends now. I'll see you at school tomorrow then." Emily stated and left while Kham Sy only smiled and nodded.

"Other friends?" Ashley wondered.

"Yep, it's that client of ours we had before. You know, Michael Parker and these other jocks in the school. Emily's a tennis player for this school so she happened to come across the other players from other sports and… happened to be friends with them." Kham Sy explained to Ashley and yawned. "God, maybe I should head home? I'm getting tired…"

"You live uptown don't you?" Chia went, "Isn't that a bit too far from this school? Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, it's okay. My mom is supposed to pick me up in about…" Kham Sy looked at her cell phone for the time. "5 minutes… oh, how I am going to be screw." She nervously giggled and waved the other girls good-bye.

"Well, guess it's just us two Chia." Ashley sighed. "But it was fun though! Dressing up and stalking Kai…"

"Was it?" Chia amusedly smiles at Ashley who admitted she was stalking the man she had a crush on.

"Oh! Uhm… don't smile at me like that Chia!" Ashley heavily blushed. "It's embarrassing!"

Chia laughed and patted her back, "Don't worry so much about things like that." Ashley only nodded at her and yawned. "Oh, getting tired?"

"Huh?" Ashley said, "Oh, I guess. I usually sleep nine at night…"

"Well, seems like it had past your curfew girl. Come on, I'll take you home."

"Oh thanks…" Ashley smiled brightly.

"_Mai_! Wake up already! You're going to make us late!" Mr. Yang's voice rang throughout the house 9 in the morning. "You're going to make _me_ late!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Chia mumbled and got up. She quickly refreshed herself in the bathroom and grabbed random semi-formal clothes and ran downstairs.

"Mai, it's formal." Chia rolled her eyes and went back up to her room and grabbed a random dress. She quickly changed and ran downstairs. "Better."

"I hope so." She growled. "I can' believe it's an all day stupid event." She locked the door and got into a limo that her father had running 10 minutes ago. She looked at the dress and noticed that it was the dress that her mother got for her before the father and Chia moved to Colorado. It was velvet blue dress with simple frills around the neck and designs were also simple. Not too fancy, not too plain. '_Guess she knows what I like sometimes…_' She then pushes the thought out of her head and tried to look forward to the party at her father's work place.

"Here we are." Mr. Yang said and opened the door, "Come on Mai." Chia rolled her eyes and got out, awed at the size of the Hiwatari Corps building was. She emotionally rolled her eyes and still can't figure out how her father got such a job. It was just so weird! "Now, I have to meet both President and Vice President right now. I will catch you later. Tony, please show her the way to the ballroom." Tony, was the driver and took Chia to the party. There were a lot of people there already and Tony had left her there to die in the shadows.

'_So if I was to leave now, would __**anyone**__ notice?_' Chia amusedly thought to herself and turned until someone hooks her neck and grinned at her wolfishly. "What, why are you stopping me Tala?" Chia angrily said. '_And __**just**__ when I was about to go! Where are there always people who stop me from doing things like this? Arg…_'

"Girl, didn't think you would come here anyways." He crossed his arms, "Since you're here you might as well stick around anyways. You owe me a dance since yesterday I didn't see you at the school dance."

"But I was there." Chia went, "So that means I don't have to be here."

"But you're here though. That must mean you weren't there yesterday." Tala reasoned.

"How would you know? I was dressed as a grim reaper." Chia went, rolling her eyes.

"What? You were the dude who stabbed Enrique with the end of the scythe?"

Chia laughed uncontrollably and sighed, "Yeah."

"Okay, anyways…" Tala said awkwardly and shrugged. "I still didn't get a dance, so I won't stop bothering you until I get one."

"Is that a challenge?" Chia asked. Tala smirked at her. "It's a yes then." Chia sighed and looked away. "Man, you always have to make things hard." She mumbled and stomped her way to an empty round table.

"Oh, you knew where our reserved table was?" Tala asked, surprised.

"No," Chia went, "I just wanted to sit at a empty table and ta-da! I'm here." Chia explained and sat down.

"How interesting…" he said, still awed at her. "Anyways, this blows man. Can't believe it's an all day event."

"I know man, can't believe I'm even here." Chia agreed. "You here alone?"

"For now…" Tala shrugged. "My old man advised me to be here first thing in the morning or I will get something else unscheduled."

"Huh…" Chia replied all she could. "That's interesting." Tala only nodded as his eyes sparked as he found the other boys. "You guys! Here!"

"Didn't think you get here earlier than us…" Spencer went, eyeing at the two people who had already sat down.

"Dude, blame our old man." The both replied and sighed in unison.

"That so?" Bryan smiled, unsure how the two could ever reply in the same tone and in the same sentence.

"So Kai, did you bring Yolanda?" Tala asked, looking around anxiously. Kai blankly stared at him and sat down. "So you didn't?"

"I did." He admitted, "She's in the washroom right now."

"So when _are_ you going to break up with that girl?" Chia asked him, crossing her arms.

"You actually think that I will?" Kai asked her, crossing his arms. Chia only shrugged.

"Just because I heard something funny last night though I'm not too sure why I care…" she then looked out to the window. "Guess I'm trying to say I am kind of worried about you."

"How nice of you." Kai went, a bit sarcastically. "But I doubt you could understand what I look for in a woman. And what I see in Yolanda is what I want."

"You mean, you _used_ to see it in her but not anymore after she changed." Chia rolled her eyes. "And I know you had already distant yourself from her already so you might as well break up with her or continue down the path of agony of _**love**_." Kai only glared at her and didn't reply back. The rest of the guys couldn't help but just stayed silent until Yolanda came by the table.

"Hey you guys." She went, smiling with her glamorous make-up on. "Did something happen while I was in the restroom?"

"It's as boring as homework." Chia dismissed the thought out of her head and Yolanda smiled.

"That is pretty boring." She said, laughing. "So I was thinking about how you and I could go a one-day vacation to anywhere Kai. Do you like that idea?" Kai was about to answer her until Chia only rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I'll think about it." He said, ignoring Chia. '_What is wrong with her?_'

"Attention please!" Someone at the front stage went, "We will now start the party! Please enjoy your stay and may you all still be here with us until night!"

'_This will be the last time that I will do this for dad._' Chia glared at him in her head.

"Come on Kai, let's dance for a bit." Yolanda stood up and tried to persuade him to go. "Tala? Bryan? Spencer?"

"You dance with them first, let me think about what grandfather told me just a bit. Okay?" Kai went, looking at Yolanda who only looked at him weirdly but nodded. "Can you?" Kai looked at Tala who only shrugged and went up to dance with Yolanda. Spencer followed Tala while Bryan looked at the two whose left at the table and went to find Spencer.

"Are you scheming something?" Chia inquired.

"No, you are." He told her. Chia sighed and shook her head. "You _are_. Otherwise why would you say that to me?"

"Dude, I have three reasons." Chia then explained it to him. "One, you _are_ distancing yourself from her because you now have doubts about her. Before you were eager to get to know her in the beginning, weren't you? Plus, you even said you didn't want to go clubbing for a long while, which was what Yolanda wanted to do with you. This also leads to reason number two. You want a serious relationship and thought that she was the one when she confessed to you but because she had never asked you what you wanted or even begun to be more emotionally clingy to you, it made you realized that this was not what you wanted and you stumbled on what else to do. An example, she _**just **_said that she wanted to go somewhere with your for a day and _how _did you reply that? '**I'll think about it**.' So, did she ever ask you what you wanted to go with this relationship or even hinted it to you? Three, she _**likes**_ you because you are HOT and HANDSOME. Nothing more, and that pisses you off." Chia sighed, trying to inhale and exhale calmly. "So you see why I care?"

"So-so." He said to her truthfully. 'How'd you know about the way I feel anyway?"

"I don't know," Chia quickly replied. "All I know that love hurts and it will drive you crazy if no one stops it. By then it will be too late to be stop. Take it from me, I've been on that road and I was so close in killing that jerk shit."

"Is that so…?" Kai eyed at her carefully, "Let me guess. It's a 'he' that left you for someone more lady-like?"

"Yeah sure. He wanted the bottle of liquor more than being with me." Chia told him the truth, "Which resulted him abandoning me out in the middle of the night and middle of nowhere. Which I was almost raped until I remembered that he happened to left a gun in my school bag." Kai only sat there silently and continued to listen. "So I plotted my revenge, I was so close until my stupid father was being stupid and got this stupid job and I couldn't get my stupid revenge."

"So that was why you said that… you would rather stay back at your old house."

"Yep," Chia nodded, "But yeah, whatever. I should just forget that stupid past and work on my new stupid life here." She sighed. "Oh, you better go to your girlfriend. I'm sure she's jealous that you're not paying attention to her anymore."

"I should." Kai mumbled and got up. "Chia," she looked up at him strangely. "Thanks for worrying but… that doesn't mean you like me in that way though right?"

"Duh." Chia said, as though it was obvious. Kai just smirked and walked away. '_Did it sound like I was __**in**__ love with you anyways man? I was just caring and nosy about your relationship for Ashley and your stupid health! Plus, Tala seemed pretty bent out about you and Yolanda before she came over anyways._' Chia then noticed that no one was looking at her table. She smiled brightly and snuck out of the ballroom. She turned and bumped into someone she did not anticipate ever to bump into.

"Why are _you_ here?" Chia recognized it as Johnny's voice snapped to see if it was. She glared and stood up.

"Why is it _**always**_ you that I bump into anyways man!" Chia snarled, seeing Enrique and the other two friends behind Johnny. "Someone _must_ be wanting me to be dissatisfied about life." (**A/N:** _Which is me! Mauahahahaha~_)

"Was the name Miss Chia Yang?" the tall boy asked. Chia looked to see that he had violet hair. "Was it or not?"

"And why is it any of your business good sir?" she mumbled to her loudly. "Anyways, stop blocking my way!" she quickly slipped past them and ran off.

"Go on ahead guys, I'll be right back." Enrique winked at them and followed Chia.

"So he is going after her." Oliver smiled gently and went on ahead. Johnny grumbled while Robert just sighed at the situation.

"_Chinese Asian girl_!" Enrique shouted, "Wait up!" Chia stopped abruptly and turned sharply to him, which made him almost tripping at his own feet. "Woah!"

"What?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I don't have time for this."

"You have all day." Enrique smiled, "Anyways, that wasn't what I wanted to tell you."

"Then hurry up so I can leave already." Chia told him. She couldn't help but made a face at Enrique who only put on a sorrowful face on. "What? What, what, what, what? Dude, what is it?"

**A/N**: Hahahaha, there you go! 15 pages! Gosh…. Here I thought this was just too fast but it's okay. Sorry, it's not as hilarious as it was anymore… just kidding. It still has humor. Once in a while anyways, :P but yeah, so don't forget to review my lovely readers! Onto the next chapter!


	9. Why it is Called 'History'

**Aki no Kaze**: thank you, I felt that I just had to write I wanted to make her suffer. Heheh, but otherwise yes… its true. I wonder how the story will turn out… :)

…

**The Ninth Obstacle**: Why it is Called 'History'

"Never mind." Enrique solemnly replied and walked away. Chia flatly glared at him, annoyed.

"You _stupid_ blond boy!" Chia shouted, making him turn back to her. "You ran all the way here and in the end you said _never mind_? Oh my god!" Chia stomped her feet and turned around to leave. Before she knew it, she felt someone hugged her back tightly. "The hell?" She looked up to see who it was and noticed it was the blond boy.

"Sorry… but forgive me for doing this Chia." He said. It has been a good few minutes before Chia organized her thoughts and destroyed his embracement.

"Dude, that is freaky." Chia told him quickly, suspicious. "What the hell happened man? What's wrong? What's making you act like this?"

"Nothing." He slightly smiled, "Just wanted to get this off my chest before Tala has my head."

"Wha?" she went, not getting the whole story. '_Either that was the reason why he's going weird… now that I think about it more, it makes sense when Tala and Bryan were being weird with Ashley on the second day of school. I __**knew**__ something weird happened. Wait, then that means it was all true last night… man…_' she shook her head and took a step forward. "Second day of school?" she said quietly.

"You mean when Tala came to me? Then yes." Enrique shrugged. Chia just stood there and glared at nothing. She didn't know what made her so mad, or why she was even mad. Shouldn't she be happy? Oh no… wait.

'_It's okay… as long it is nothing personal. And this isn't my fight anyways. Arg… why is this happening to me?_' She sighed and turned around. "Anyway, dude, I really have to run now before someone comes for me. Later blond boy!" She dashed off to the stairs, leaving Enrique in dust.

"Still is… weirdly unique. As Robert expressed to us before." Enrique couldn't help but chuckled. But saw her coming over to him slowly. "I thought you wanted to leave…?"

"Y-yeah… I know." She went, sighing. She past him and continued back to her table, "I just remembered… that I _should_ not be like this since… yeah. I like my friends and me running away shows them I'm not happy to be around them. And I don't want that… you get what I mean?" Enrique stood there blankly, not understanding what she was trying to say.

…

The Halloween party lasted 10 years, or so Chia had felt that it lasted that long. She looked up the autumn leaves that fell down the nearby park at her home. She thought about all the things that had happened since she got here and sighed. She then leaned back and closed her eyes, concentrating on her thoughts and left no trace in the physical world but her breath.

'_Mom… mother… mommy… I still don't understand why she would do that to me. Ignoring everything around her and leave me with dad… and pursue her own interests. Is it really just my bad luck? Or is this just fate? When she left me out in the streets when I was a kid for a dumb-ass guy, I wonder if she knew she was jeopardizing my life? I've always thought that she truly loved me. And I guess I still think like that right now even though I vowed to never care about her anymore. But recently the things she do things always make me doubt myself about her. Is she really worried that she __**just**__ asked her friends from college for an arranged marriage? Maybe she doesn't want me to be like her so this is what she's doing to prevent it. Pssh…_' Chia opened her eyes and noticed that the geese were flying down southward. '_Or maybe I'm just thinking too much as usual? Hahaha… shit…_' She sighed once again and stood up.

"Well, that was fun. Thanksgiving break is over and school starts again tomorrow. I had plenty of time to think of what I been thankful… pssh, as if I'm into that tradition right now." She walked back home and saw a snowflake gently falling down. She reached out to it and witnessed the melting snow. "And everything still changes."

"Chia!" She heard Kham Sy's voice and looked up. "It is you!" Kham Sy ran up to her and threw her arms around her neck and laughed cheerfully. "Man! I feel like I've known you my entire life girl! But anyway that wasn't what I was going to say! I was wondering how to transfer some money into the PS Club's bank account, since the last costumer paid the fee entirely…"

"Huh?" Chia flatly stared at Kham Sy hard, "What have you been doing all this time then? I thought Spencer taught you how to do it?"

"Yeah he did…" she went slowly, "But…"

"But…?" Chia thought aloud.

"But I didn't understand some words… and kept most of the money at home. I've been trying to find definitions but they're explained in even harder words! Help me! I hate English!" Chia just sighed and nodded, agreeing in helping her for the night.

"Okay, I guess I could. I don't know the words but I know how the system is set up though."

…

"I'm so happy that Winter Break is going to start tomorrow!" Ashley cheerfully went, "Did everyone pack? You do know we're leaving in an hour right? You do know that it's almost 4 o'clock right?"

"Yes we know." Everyone in the PS Club went, monotonously.

"It feels like yesterday was just November…" Kham Sy went, "But of course I know that it was since I did something incredible." She smirked to herself and laughed.

"I wonder what that was." Spencer mumbled to himself.

"Where's Kai anyway?" Ashley wondered, looking around. "Is he with Yolanda?"

"Yep." Tala smiled slightly, "Driving her things over to the bus and such… the regular things that a boyfriend would do…"

"Kind of boring though." Chia snorted to herself and coughed. "Anyway, let's call dibs for the bus seats then."

"That's right! We should! Hurry!" Ashley and Kham Sy shouted, dragging the other boys.

"Why are you dragging us?" Bryan shouted, not getting about calling dibs on the bus.

"If you want good seats, you have to get it. First come first serve!" Kham Sy shouted right back to him, smiling.

There were two buses and the PS Club chose the first bus at the end of the bus. Before entering they've put their stuffs in the cargo that the bus had attached at the back of the bus. There were a couple of people with familiar faces there already but they took the front seats only. "I am so glad that I got my favorite seat." Kham Sy yawned, and smiled. She looked at the rest of her friends from the end of the bus. "What about you guys?"

"I don't care." Both Bryan and Tala said. Spencer just shrugged as he looked over and noticed that Ashley was sitting next with Chia, the only group of friends who sat with each other because the rest of the PS Club member, besides Kai, sat in their own seats. Kai and Yolanda then entered the bus and saw that they were at the end of the bus and were the next people in front of Spencer, Ashley, and Chia. Yolanda made Kai sat next to her and was in front of Spencer while Chia and them were in front of Tala.

"I'm so excited Kai, I can't wait to see you and your friends at the Hot Tub!" Yolanda cheered, blushing slightly.

"Hey Yolanda!" Ashley greeted. "How you've been?"

"Hi…" Yolanda turned slowly and smiled sarcastically, "I've been good." She stopped smiling at her and went back to Kai.

"Oh my god. Thank _**heavens**_ I am not sitting behind her." Kham Sy sighed a relief. "Hey Spencer, you comfortable on these chairs?" her eyes shined with somewhat slyness in it.

"Somewhat. Why? Want to see me suffer?" he replied as she pouted. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You think today's the day?" Tala asked Bryan quietly, looking at the couple.

"Probably… don't know… you think today's the day?" he looked over to Tala. He just shrugged and sighed. "We'll let the man do this on his own, like he wanted to. No matter how rude Yolanda is." Tala just nodded slowly and looked over to the girls sitting in front of him. Ashley had already recuperated and talking to Chia happily.

"This bed's mine!" Ashley shouted out loud to the other girls and took the first bed in sight. "This is what I like about vacations sometimes… it's possible to be co-ed~!"

"Is that so?" Chia asked her dryly, taking the last bed at the end. She looked around the room and saw that there were four beds on each side of the room, Yolanda took the one next to Chia as Kham Sy was the one in between Ashley and Yolanda, which she had a scowl on her face. '_Guess she doesn't really like Yolanda girl that much._' Chia shrugged and sighed, '_Yolanda isn't __**even**__ in our club so why is she here? God, stupid couples._' Chia glared and started to unpack.

"Yeah, it's nice… once in awhile…" Tala smirked, "That is if there's any of you girls willingly to play strip poker while we're sleeping in the same room."

"If money is involve I'll play." Kham Sy quickly answered, smiling at him. "I know how to play Poker." She started to giggle.

"Ew, why would you do that?" Yolanda went, screwing up her face. Kham Sy only looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Oh, I just want to gross you out." Kham Sy stopped smiling and went to unpack her suitcase. "If it bothers you that much don't even have sex." She then thought, '_or have fantasies at all._'

"S-sex?" Yolanda blushed and turned away. "W-who ever s-said about having s-sex?"

"You're thinking about it." Kham Sy flatly stated and ignored the girl on her next comment.

"Wow, what a way to start of a relationship… topic on sex." Tala laughed to the other boys who was confused and mixed feelings.

"Don't forget you guys! Hot Tub! I'm going in first! You guys have to come!" Ashley happily grabbed her swimsuit and left.

"It would seem like a sex joke…" Spencer went pink, thinking about what Ashley just had said right after Kham Sy's and Yolanda's conversation.

"So you do think dirty…" Kham Sy said to him, giggling. Chia shrugged and followed Ashley whereas Kham Sy quickly went after her. Everyone left there just turned red.

"I seriously can't stand that bitch." Kham Sy went, annoyed. "What the hell is wrong with her? Does she want to get killed be me? Seriously." She grumbled some more.

"Oh, leave her be." Ashley laughed as she played with the water. "As long she's not in your sight then it's all good right?" Ashley splashed some water to her.

"Yes, you're right." Kham Sy laughed along with Ashley, "I don't have time to look at her! Though, I don't have time for anyone else besides the club and anime." Kham Sy thought.

"Interesting…" Chia said, which caught both of their attentions. "Well, whichever the case, I hope this get-a-way is actually worth the time to spend here. Want to go get some hot chocolate later without the others or something?"

"Yeah sure." They both replied.

"Or should we wait for them…?" Ashley wondered, "Because I think it's better to wait for them."

"That is if they want to hang out with us." Chia shrugged. "Plus, if I know Kham Sy… which I do, she doesn't want to hang out with Kai _or_ Yolanda. Also, I think those two wants to spend time alone… or at least Yolanda wants to spend all of her time with him alone anyway."

"Yes you do know me." Kham Sy nodded happily, hugging her.

"And yeah, you also know Yolanda!" Ashley sang happily.

"No… It's just quite obvious how your emotions are leaked out…" Chia commented. "Plus, if I know Ashley, of course she would try to find ways to balance and hang out with those that she loves."

"Oh Chia! I love you!" Ashley hugged her tightly. "You just know us so well!"

'_But that's only because you're too easy to read sometimes._' Chia coughed and smiled. "Yeah, I would assume so."

"What about you then?" Kham Sy went, "Do you know yourself pretty well?"

"Probably…" Chia went, "Not."

"Why not?" they both asked. She just shrugged, and sighed.

"Just because I'm not too sure anymore. I _**thought**_ I knew myself but I guess people change for whatever many reasons there are. Well, it's not a lot of change but eh…"

"Is something wrong?" Ashley lift up her hand to feel her forehead if she was having a fever or not. "Nope, it's fine."

"Hm… then I wonder what's up!" Kham Sy then laughed evilly. '_I have a plan to know what's wrong!_'

"Kham Sy…? Hello? Girl…?" Ashley tried to get her attention but nothing was working.

"Oh I see Spencer." Chia went, seeing the rest of the group coming by. Kham Sy immediately looked behind and waved hi to the others, intended to say hi to the other three boys… not the couple.

"Yo!" Tala greeted in his swimsuit. "What have you girls been doing before we got here? Did I miss the threesome already?" Ashley heavily blushed and kept her hands to herself as to Kham Sy just smiled.

"Hell yeah. You all missed the moaning." Kham Sy just laughed and made Spencer sit next to her since Kai and Yolanda were about to sit next to her. "Sit here man!" Kham Sy pulled him in and sat down. Next to Spencer were Kai and Yolanda. Bryan was sitting directly in front of Chia while Tala was right next to Ashley.

"Why don't you guys do it again then?" Spencer suggested. Kham Sy grew pink but it was too light to know. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't, but _they_ do." Kham Sy stuck her tongue out.

"Yep." Ashely quickly nodded and giggled, "Anyway, since we're in the tub… let's play a game! Truth or dare anyone? But nothing too extreme…!"

"I don't really care, if that gets us doing something else than just talking in the tub then yeah." Tala went, agreeing. Bryan just shrugged and Yolanda accepted it without a thought. Kai screwed up his face but ended up saying yes anyway. Spencer looked at the group and Kham Sy agreed on it on his behalf and herself. On Chia's turn, Ashley knew that she was about to oppose to herself in joining the game but Kham Sy also accepted it on her behalf.

"Girl, if you accepted it for me, you might as well do my dares and truths." Chia flatly stated to her.

'_Chance!_' Kham Sy giggled, "Nope! It's a club thing! Come on, it'd be fun!"

'_In your eyes… Why do I have a feeling something that I don't like will happen?_' Chia thought bitterly to herself as she watched Kham Sy going off in her own land again. "Why do I always say yes to these girls?" Chia asked herself softly, pouting.

"So how would we play the game then?" Yolanda asked, "I'm sure there's a way to choose who gets to dare who without a bottle or anything…" Both Ashley and Kham Sy thought about how to make it work.

"I got it!" Kham Sy shouted happily, "Ok, I'll go first to make things easier." She volunteered herself and got into the middle of the tub, "Then someone else would turn you as you wrapped your eyes with this towel!" Kham Sy grabbed a long strip of towel from her area, "And then you walk forward, whomever you touch first is the one you get to ask truth or dare to."

"Sounds good to me." Tala went, nodded his head. "I'll spin you…" Kham Sy quickly blindfolded herself and let Tala turned her around. As Kham Sy was spun around by Tala she came to a stop and walked forward and touched lightly on Kai's shoulders. "Truth or dare?" she took off her towel happily but only to find out it was just Kai. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Dare." Kham Sy then smirked.

'_I need to torture this bitch._' Kham Sy thought evilly. "I dare you to kiss Tala." Everyone there just 'ooo'ed her dare.

"I thought it shouldn't be too extreme?" He raised an eyebrow and Kham Sy crossed her arms.

"Damnit, he's right." She told herself under her breath. She unwinds her arms and smiled brightly at Kai, "Then I dare you to sing '_Happy Birthday_' to Ashley since we didn't sing on that day!" Kai just gave her a face '_are you fu*king serious_' and turned to her.

"Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday dear Ashley… happy birthday to you…" Kai slowly went, and got up as Kham Sy sat down and was happy as a fly. He took the towel from her and blindfolded himself and Tala then took the liberty to turn him around also, making Kai walking towards Tala. "Pick, truth or dare…" he took off the blindfold and Tala just smiled brightly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" Kai paused for a second, "choose one of the girls and cuddle with her for two rounds of people." Kai just smirked at Tala who just looked at the girls. Yolanda was obviously out since she's Kai's girlfriend. Kham Sy would be fine since she could care less. Chia would be perfect since it's obvious he likes her. And Ashley wouldn't care since she likes hot guys. Tala just smiled brightly at Kai.

"That so?" he stood up and received the towel from Kai who then was turning Tala around. Tala stopped in front of Kham Sy but he almost slipped and touched Spencer instead. "Shit, almost died." Tala swore, taking off the towel. "Well, you decided which to choose Spencer?"

"I'll choose truth." He went, not knowing which would be better to choose.

"When was the last time you danced with a girl?" Tala went, not really caring what the question was.

"Last year, May 16th." Spencer told him as though the fact didn't matter much at all.

"That's that stupid question Tala!" Kham Sy angrily pouted.

"That's what you get for someone like me." Tala chuckled, giving the towel to Spencer and spun him. Tala then quickly went over to Ashley whom was growing beat red on her face. "You feeling okay Ashely?"

"Y—yeah." She replied, nervously. '_hehe! Tala's cuddling me!_'

Spencer finally tied the towel around his eyes and Kham Sy did the honors of spinning him. As soon as he stopped he grabbed Kham Sy's arm. "Hey, no fair!"

"You didn't say we couldn't touch the person who spun you." Spencer smirked and she pouted. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth." She smiled brightly, still standing up in front of the group.

"What types of guys do you want to go on a date?" most of the people there 'o'ed at her and waited anxiously for her answer.

"Well…" Kham Sy thought for a moment, "I guess someone taller than me, kind to me and everyone else but is not a pushover, hm… what else? I guess that's it, I don't usually have interest in guys you know." Kham Sy stuck out her tongue and tied the towel to her face. Spencer then slowly turned her and went back to his seat. '_Suspicious of him to ask me, is there someone who likes me? I shall have to find out from Spencer later after this game!_' She then walk forward to Chia, making her have a slight glare.

'_Please not me, please not me, please not me! Get Ashley or Tala!_' Chia prayed in her head, "Oh fuck."

"I got you!" Kham Sy giggled and touched her knee. "You will never outrun me!" she untied her towel, "So? Choose."

"I guess…" Chia rolled her eyes, "Dare."

"What? Why?" Kham Sy brusted, crying. '_I wanted to ask you about your old life. But I guess a dare wouldn't hurt anyone. I shall make Yolanda and Kai suffer with this dare! Hahahahaahah!_' She then smirk at Chia, "I dare you to lean yourself against his chest!"

"What?" Chia, Yolanda, and Kai shouted. Kham Sy just laughed and watched Chia mumbled something in her native tongue. Chia took the towel and blinded herself with it and Kham Sy spun her. After the spinning she was in front of Bryan and touched his head.

"Truth or dare?" Bryan just smirked, "I'll pick truth."

"Ah, touché." Chia said, "What do you think of Kham Sy?"

"No idea, a fun girl." Bryan said, shrugging. Chia sighed and threw him the towel and quickly spun him. She then went over to Kai.

"Make space Kai." Chia growled, crossing her arms. Kai snarled at Kham Sy and did as told, "I'll get back you after this, just you watch."

"I'll be waiting Hime-sama!" Kham Sy smiled brightly at her. Bryan then slowly walk over to Tala's way, who was still cuddling with Ashley and got Ashley.

"Yay! My turn!" Ashley chirped. "I choose truth also!"

"What rumors have you heard in school before we got here?" Bryan asked, not really caring.

"Well, that Chia is in **Go, Go, Ray Club** and is also engaged to Ray… Alex actually has AIDS and I think that Kai has a secret lover." She said, "I don't really pay attention to it anymore."

"Wait, Chia's engaged?" Tala asked, "I thought it was a old man."

"Kai's having an affair?" Yolanda asked, surprised. "Kai is this true?"

"No it's not." Kai said, rolling his eyes. Yolanda looked at Chia and Kai and back to Ashley and got up.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Yolanda quickly got out of the tub and ran off.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Chia asked, seeing that she did run off.

"Success!" Kham Sy shouted in glee.

"And yes I'm am engaged to Ray. Blame my mother for being a sneaky ass behind my back, again." Chia growled and got up. "Screw this, I'm going to get some hot chocolate."

"We'll accompany you." Both Ashley and Kham Sy smiled, standing up.

"I'm going too," Bryan said, now getting out of the tub. "I'm sure the guys wants to also." they all just nodded and they all left the tub.

"So, Ray huh?" Kham Sy smiled, "He's really handsome. You're not happy?"

"Why would I be?" Chia sighed, frustrated. "I don't know anything about this guy nor do I know anything why the mother wants me to be married to a person I never knew. I don't know, I'm already having enough problems with Enrique and Tala. I'll deal with Ray later."

"Sounds like a plan." Ashley hugged her from the back, "If you need help, our club can help out." Kham Sy just nodded to Chia like an idiot.

"I'll think about it." Chia mumbled, loud enough for them to hear.

"So you are going to break up with her then Kai?" Kham Sy asked, seeing Kai's dark glare. "You know that your relationship with her is basically nothing now."

"Why do you care?" Kai snapped, crossing his arms.

"I don't." Kham Sy smirked, "I just like your guts enough to even _talk_ to you." She stuck out her tongue and went back to Chia and Ashley.

"She's right though Kai," Ashley slowly went, "It seems that… she didn't even trust you. It's been like more than 3 months and you doesn't know you well enough to tell what kind of a person you are."

"They have a point." Tala said, patting Kai's back. "I'm sure she'll break up with you. When she does, don't go out with her again."

"I suppose." Kai sighed.

"You know, you don't have to do what we said you know." Chia remarked, catching their attention. "Just do what you want, you'll feel much better that way than listening to outsiders."

"Chia's got a point Kai." Bryan said, "Where's that chocolate anyway?"

…

**A/N**: And _that_ the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading this far! Don't forget to review cause otherwise I'll know for sure who wants to read more. :p all right, that's all! See you all in chapter 10!


End file.
